A Different Kind of Emma Swan
by Izzie475
Summary: OUAT but what if 28-year old Emma Swan had already made a small family from the ruins of her life. How would that effect her decision to investigate Henry's life in Storybrooke?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Just a little idea that's been floating around my head, not entirely sure how long this story is going to be but I wanted to write it down.**

 **Enjoy, Izzie475**

A warm yellow glow scattered across the kitchen; the candles, crammed atop a small chocolate cake, were lighting up a hard-earned moment of bliss for the Davies household. But that's the thing about moments, they end.

'I wish for my family to be happy." It was the same wish Emma had made on her last birthday, the few before that she had wished for her and her husband's continued joy. So far the wishes had paid off, Emma had a bubble of pure ecstasy that she came home to, her now 2-year-old daughter Sophie and husband Darren had built a family from the ashes of her childhood. She was happy, not perfect, but with a fierce rage of contentedness to stave off the melancholy cloud that still haunted her dreams.

Sophie was staring half-confused, half-asleep at her mother's birthday cake from her nest in her father's arms. Their blonde hair previously turned fiery orange by the flickering candles, now hidden by the darkness, Darren's attempts to clap inhibited by his squirming daughter.

"Argh. Jeez, Soph, you'd think I was torturing you or something. Stop squirming monkey or else I'll tickle ya..." Emma laughed with Sophie, as she flicked on the light.

"Now monkey, it's mummy's birthday which means daddy has to wrangle you to bed alone tonight." At this Sophie began to mumble her disapproval. "Now that is just insulting Soph, I'm going to have to prove to you that bedtime with daddy is the best."

"Just make sure you actually bathe her not just get her covered in bubbles, please." Darren stuck out his tongue at Emma's teasing and muttered under his breath about the stubbornness of bubble bath.

Emma was just finding two plates for the cake when she heard a soft knock at the door followed by a louder one. Odd, it was too late for visitors or deliveries as they had been planning to celebrate earlier but it had taken Darren a long time, and a few attempts, to make the cake.

She opened the door confused for a moment until a child's voice drew her eyes downwards.

"Are you Emma Swan?" said a young brunette boy, in a smart looking coat.

"Yeah, who are you?" she was trying hard to figure out if she knew this kid. But she was pretty sure that she didn't, there was something him that was familiar.

"My name is Henry, I'm your son." his voice was excited, he smiled up at Emma in anticipation.

"What are you on about I don't have a son." Emma was really confused now. In her moment of panic, she had failed to notice the kid slide underneath her arm and into her home.

"Where are your parents?" she was worried now. Who had let this kid come here all on his own, who even is he?

"10 years ago did you give a baby up for adoption?" Emma's heart sank. "That was me." continued the kid.

"Darren," Emma called towards the bathroom, she needed him now. Her breathing was beginning to speed up, he was 10. Why hadn't she realised who he was before?

"Em? Who was at the door? You oka.." asked Darren but abandoned his question upon seeing Henry. "Hey there, you okay kid?" If Darren was feeling anything like as confused as Emma had been upon seeing Henry he was doing a much better job of hiding it.

For the first time Henry looked nervous he nodded, suddenly fascinated by his shoes. Darren stepped closer to Emma taking her hand and taking in her worried face. "He's my kid, Darren. He's that baby... The one in prison..." Emma trailed off unsure how she was supposed to be reacting to the sudden appearance of her secret prison child.

It had been hard for Emma to even tell Darren about her past let alone the events that had led to her prison time. However, Emma decided that she couldn't expect him to marry her unless he knew everything, so she told him. He had simply listened to her and in exchange released the details of his own past; which although not perfect definitely held better memories than her own.

"Oh wow," said Darren, properly looking at Henry for the first time. "Do you live locally then? Wait, I don't even know your name and I'm asking for your address. I'm sorry about that." Darren was rambling he often did when he was nervous, Emma gently squeezed his hand he smiled at her gratefully.

"I'm Henry, I'm not. I don't live here exactly.." Henry seemed to be uncomfortable talking about his home.

"So where is home then?" asked Emma, realising that he was probably stalling for time.

"Storybrooke Maine."

"Storybrooke? Seriously?" Emma said and Darren chuckled at the town's bizarre name.

"Okay then, Storybrooke Maine it is. Let's go or wait did you need something here?" asked Darren regaining his composure.

"I need your help." said the kid looking up at Emma expectantly.

"Could we discuss on the way to your house? It's pretty late?" asked Emma, she was beginning to get impatient with Henry and she couldn't shake off the uncomfortable feeling in her chest.

Henry simply nodded and made his way to the door. "Are you going to be alright it's quite a long drive to Maine?" said Darren.

"I'm fine," said Emma knowing that Darren wasn't really inquiring about the length of the drive but rather her passenger. "Anyway, you have work tomorrow. Just look after her, okay?" Darren nodded and gave Emma a quick peck before retreating towards his daughter's bedroom.

Emma grabbed her keys from the side and led Henry out of her apartment.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: This chapter is quite similar to the original episode but has a few little differences. Most of it is the original dialogue so this chapter is rather long. Please review or PM with any questions.**

 **Enjoy, Izzie475**

"I'm hungry. Do you want to stop somewhere?" asked Henry from the passenger seat of Emma's yellow bug.

Emma scoffed, "This is not a road trip. We're not stopping for snacks."

"Why not?"

"Quit complaining, kid. Remember, I could have put your butt on a bus. I still could." If Emma was honest, the possibility of putting Henry on a bus was tempting. Although he didn't seem to be a particularly bad kid, he just made Emma uncomfortable.

"You know, I have a name. It's Henry," he said in a small voice sounding hurt. Emma sighed, she hadn't meant to make the kid feel bad. She glanced over at him, in his lap was a large book.

"What's that?" asked Emma.

"I'm not sure you're ready," said Henry, opening the book on his lap. As he did Emma caught a glance at its title _Once Upon A Time_.

"Ready for some fairy tales?" Emma asked, confused.

"They're not fairy tales." stated Henry, "They're true. Every story in this book actually happened."

Okay, maybe the kid was crazy. "Of course it did. You know I can tell when someone is lying right? It's kind of like a superpower."

"Use your superpower then. See if I'm lying." dared Henry. So Emma did, but there wasn't the telltale ache in her chest that told her that someone was lying. He was telling the truth.

"Just because you believe something doesn't make it true." said Emma, backtracking.

"That's exactly what makes it true. You should know more than anyone."

"Why is that?" said Emma, half-amused and half-confused.

"Because you're in this book."

Okay, that was it the kid was weird. "Oh, kid. You've got problems." Emma muttered.

"Yep, and you're gonna fix 'em," said Henry, again there was no sign of a lie. He seriously believed that Emma was the answer to his problems. She dragged her eyes of the kid and onto the road trying hard not to dwell on Henry's problems, she couldn't get involved.

They drove in silence for a long time. Eventually, Emma saw a large town sign that said _Welcome to Storybrooke_. She smiled it wouldn't be too long before she could go back home and put this strange night behind her.

Emma drove towards a very quite high-street, past a few quaint shops before realising she wasn't sure where to go next.

"Okay, kid. How about an address?" asked Emma.

"44 I'm-not-telling-you street," said Henry cockily. Emma slammed on the brakes frustrated and got out of the bug slamming the door behind her. She sighed knowing she needed to calm down if she was going to get the kid to tell her.

"Look, it's been a long night, and it's almost," she glanced at the large clock tower across the street. "8:15?" she questioned, there was no way it could be that early.

"That clock hasn't moved my whole life. Time's frozen here, " stated Henry as if that was a totally normal concept.

"Excuse me?" said Emma finding herself was again deeply confused by the boy.

"The Evil Queen did it with her curse. She sent everyone from the Enchanted Forest here."

"Hang on. An Evil Queen sent a bunch of fairy tale characters here?" asked Emma, the kid was starting to reach crazy territory.

"Yeah, and now they're trapped."

"Frozen in time and, stuck in Storybrooke, Maine- That's what you're going with?"

"It's true." said Henry, beginning to sound annoyed.

"Then why doesn't everybody just leave?" questioned Emma.

"They can't," said Henry, shaking his head. "If they try, bad things happen." Emma looked at Henry again, he still wasn't lying.

"Henry." called a ginger haired man from across the street. "What are you doing here?" The man was wearing a shirt and tie underneath a jacket and waistcoat, and was walking a large dalmatian and carrying a black umbrella. "Is everything all right?" he questioned looking at Emma.

"I'm fine, Archie." said Henry stroking the dog.

"Who's this?" asked Archie.

"Just someone trying to give him a ride home." said Emma awkwardly.

"Oh, she's my mom, Archie." Emma cringed.

"Oh I see." said Archie.

"Do you know where he lives?" asked Emma hopefully.

"Uh, yeah, sure. Just, uh, right up on Mifflin Street. The mayor's house is the biggest one on the block."

"You're the mayor's kid?" asked Emma.

"Uh, maybe." said Henry suddenly fascinated by the floor.

"Hey, where were you today, Henry? 'Cause you missed our session."

asked Archie.

"Oh, well, I forgot to tell you, I went on a field trip," said Henry bouncing nervously. Now there was the tight feeling in Emma's chest but apparently, she wasn't the only one aware of his lie.

"Henry..." said Archie kneeling down beside him. "What did I tell you about lying? Giving into one's dark side never accomplishes anything."

"Okay," said Emma finding the situation more than a little weird. "Well, I really should be getting him home."

"Yeah, sure," said Archie standing back up. "Well, listen, um, have a good night, and, uh, you be good, Henry."

Emma chuckled awkwardly as the man walked off and back down the street.

"So that's your shrink?" asked Emma.

"I'm not crazy." said Henry.

"Didn't say that." Darren had made Emma go to a shrink once, she had left and never returned but still. "Just... He doesn't seem cursed to me. Maybe he'd just trying to help you?" Although Emma wasn't sure how a cursed person should act, but seeing as she could still hear the shrink whistling she didn't think he seemed very trapped.

"He's the one who needs help because he doesn't know."

"That he's a fairy tale character?"

"None of them do. They don't remember who they are."

Emma sighed. "Convenient. All right. I'll play. Who's he supposed to be?" said Emma making her way back inside the bug.

"Jiminy Cricket." said Henry.

"Right. The lying thing. I though you nose grew a little bit."

"I'm not Pinocchio." said Henry slightly offended.

"Of course you're not 'cause that would be ridiculous." said Emma sarcastically.

She strapped herself in and started up the engine, driving toward Mifflin Street.

"Please don't take me back there," begged Henry, as they walked towards the largest house on the block. It was huge and white with a very fancy entrance.

"I have to. I'm sure your parents are worried sick about you."

"I don't have parents- Just a mom, and she's evil."

"Evil?" questioned Emma. "That's a bit extreme, isn't it?"

"She is, she doesn't love me. She only pretends to."

"Kid," said Emma her heart aching sympathetically. "I'm sure that's not true."

The large white door flew open. "Henry?" cried a frantic voice. "Oh, Henry." A smartly dressed woman with black hair ran out of the house, followed by a taller man in a shirt, tie and leather coat.

The woman looked as is she'd been crying she ran all the way to Henry and pulled him into a tight hug. "Where have you been?! What happened?" said the woman looking over at Emma.

"I found my real mom!" shouted Henry before darting into the house.

Emma wasn't sure what to do now, the woman was looking her over and the man seemed confused.

"Y-you're Henry's birth mother?" asked the woman seeming as shocked as she was when Henry had turned up at her door uninvited.

"Hi." said Emma, unsure of what she was supposed to do now.

"I'll just go and check on the lad, make sure he's all right." said the man, in a smooth British accent.

There was a slightly awkward pause. "How would you like a glass of the best apple cider you ever tasted?" asked the woman.

"Got anything stronger?" asked Emma, she drank less than she used to because of Sophie but this was definitely an appropriate time for a glass of something.

The woman led Emma into the house, and through an archway into a fancy dining area decorated in dark wood and neutral tones.

Then the woman disappeared into a kitchen before reappearing moments later with two glasses in her hands.

"How did he find me?" asked Emma.

"No idea," she said. "When I adopted him, he was only three weeks old. The records were sealed. I was told the birth mother didn't want to have any contact."

"You were told right," said Emma, sighing and putting her hands in her jeans. She wished more than anything that Darren could be with her right now.

"And the father?" questioned the woman.

"There was one." replied Emma, unwilling to discuss further.

"Do I need to be worried about him?" asked the woman.

"Nope he doesn't even know." stated Emma coldly.

"Do I need to be worried about you, Ms Swan?" she said passing a glass to Emma and keeping one for herself.

"Absolutely not," said Emma, not sure how to correct the mayor on her surname, she didn't think it mattered, she'd be leaving soon.

"Madame Mayor, you can relax." called the man, walking down the curved staircase. "Other than being a tired little boy, Henry's fine."

"Thank you, sheriff." Emma found herself a little surprised at the title but it would explain the man's presence in the house and his star-shaped badge. The man left the house with a brief smile towards the mayor.

"I'm sorry he dragged you out of your life. I really don't know what's gotten into him," she said leading Emma towards a sort of living room and taking a seat.

"Kid's having a rough time. It happens," said Emma, although Sophie was just a toddler she'd been through enough rough patches of her own to understand.

"You have to understand, ever since I became mayor, balancing things has been tricky. You have a job, I assume?" asked the mayor.

"Uh, I keep busy, yeah," Emma replied, unsure how to explain her job.

"Imagine having another one on top of it. That's being a single mom, so I push for order." she chuckled, "Am I strict? I suppose, but I do it for his own good. I want Henry to excel in life. I don't think that makes me evil, do you?"

"No, I don't think so. I know being a parent is hard."

"You have kids?" asked the mayor, poorly masking her surprise.

"Yeah just the one," said Emma. "She's only two but still a handful sometimes."

"Single-parent?"

"Nope I'm married," Emma replied the mayor studied her hands.

"You're not wearing a ring." she stated.

"Oh, it's on a chain." said Emma, pulling the ring out from under her jumper, it was a simple gold band on a silver chain that hung around Emma's neck.

The mayor looked confused, so Emma continued. "I broke my finger a couple months ago, so it doesn't fit."

"And you still haven't gotten it fixed?"

"I will, eventually it's just been a little busy recently. Anyway," said Emma wanting to change the subject. "I'm sure Henry's just saying that your evil because of the fairy tale thing."

"What fairy tale thing?" asked the mayor sounding a little forced.

"Oh, you know, his book, how he thinks everyone's a cartoon character from it. Like his shrink is Jiminy Cricket." Emma laughed.

"I'm sorry. I really have no idea what you're talking about," she said sounding concerned.

The was a slight twinge in Emma's chest but she ignored it. "You know what? It's none of my business. He's your kid, and I really should be heading back."

"Of course," she said standing up from her chair. Emma took a final sip of her drink before following.

Emma walked out of the house before stopping at the end of the path, she looked back at the house. A light was on in a room upstairs and Henry was peeking out from behind the curtains. As soon as he saw Emma looking up at him, he turned and left.

Emma got in her car and drove out of town, trying desperately not to dwell on Henry. Before she had set off she had texted Darren to say that she was leaving, as it was later than she would have liked but he didn't reply so she assumed he'd already fallen asleep.

Emma had already driven most of the way out of town when she noticed Henry's book on the passenger's seat.

"Sneaky bastard," she muttered. Suddenly there was a wolf in the middle of the road. Emma slammed on the brakes and swerved to miss it, her car skidded on the wet ground and slammed into the town sign.

Emma's head hit the steering wheel hard and she passed out.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Once again this chapter is quite similar to the original episode and is heavily dialogue-based but there are a couple of new things. However, they have meant that this chapter is longer. As always please review or PM me if you'd like.**

 **Enjoy, Izzie475**

A strange whistling sound seeped into Emma's ears, her eyes snapped open. Confused she looked towards the source of the whistling and made two conclusions.

One; she was in prison.

Two; she wasn't the only one.

A short balding man was sitting on the floor of the cell next to her, whistling.

"What are you looking at, sister?" he said.

"Hey, Leroy. Manners. We have a guest." said an older man with a heavy Italian accent.

Emma looked around again. It seemed that she and the balding man were in two temporary holding cells at a police station.

"So you are, uh, Henry's mother?" asked the older man. "How lovely for him to have you back in his life."

Emma's head was pounding. "Actually I was just dropping him off." she amended.

The balding man scoffed. "Don't blame ya. They're all brats. Who needs 'em?"

"Well, I'd give anything for one. My wife and I- We tried for many years, but, uh... it was not meant to be." said the older man his eyes distant.

"Well, cry me a river." said the other man bitterly, Emma noticed a name tag on his jacket, Leroy, it read.

Suddenly the sheriff appeared. "Leroy, if I'm going to let you out, you need to behave." he unlocked the cell door. "Put on a smile, and stay out of trouble."

Leroy gave him a large fake smile and sauntered out of the station, whistling once again.

"Seriously?" said Emma, now that her head had stopped pounding she was starting to be annoyed by the situation.

"Regina's drinks- A little stronger than we thought."

"I wasn't drunk," said Emma. "There was a wolf standing in the middle of the road."

"A wolf. Right." said the sheriff sarcastically.

Now Emma was annoyed she needed to get back home.

Crap, she remembered that she had told Darren she was coming home and yet here she was still in Storybrooke. It was clearly light outside but Emma didn't know the exact time to be sure of if he was awake or not. It was a weekday and he would have work to go to and she was supposed to be looking after Sophie, or if she had a case, dropping her off at daycare.

A distressed voice disturbed her thoughts. "Graham, Henry's run away again. We have to-" the mayor's voice faltered upon seeing Emma in the cell.

"What is she doing here?" she sneered. "Do you know where he is?"

"Lady, I haven't seen him since I dropped him off at your house, and I have a pretty good alibi," Emma replied leaning on the bars of the cell.

"Yeah, well, he wasn't in his room this morning."

"Did you try his friends?" asked Emma.

"He doesn't really have any. He's kind of a loner." said the mayor. Once again Emma felt her heart twinge in sympathy for the kid.

"Every kid has friends. Did you check his computer?" Emma asked, her mind switching to work mode. "If he was close to someone he'd be emailing them."

"And you know this how?" she sneered.

"Finding people is what I do. Here's an idea. How about you guys let me out, and I'll help you find him?"

Reluctantly, the mayor nodded and Graham unlocked the door of her cell.

"Thank you." said Emma.

"One second," said Graham, unlocking a desk draw. He got out a plastic bag and gave it to Emma.

Inside it was her keys, phone and wallet. She unzipped the bag and shoved her keys and wallet in her pocket before unlocking her phone.

8 missed calls.

"Damn," she said, dialling Darren's number. "Go back to your house, I'll meet you there."

The two left the station casting curious looks at Emma as they walked.

"Hey." she said into the phone once it stopped dialling.

"Emma. Oh, thank the stars. Wher- Are you- I'm mean are you okay?" Darren was rambling, but simply hearing his voice was enough to make Emma smile.

"I'm fine. I hit a sign trying to get home, they held me in a cell overnight."

"What?!" he yelled, Emma winced from the loud noise.

"It's fine they let me out, no charges." Noticing the time at the top of the screen, "Please, tell me you went to work?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm just about to go into a meeting. If I didn't have one I would have come straight to Storybrooke, as it is I was going to find you straight after," he said, sounding worried and rather stressed.

"And Soph's at daycare?" she asked.

"Yeah, until 5. Think you'll be back to pick her up?"

"Hopefully," Emma said. "The kid's ran off again, I said I'd help find him."

"Oh no, he's okay though? He's not in danger or anything?" asked Darren, his voice panicky.

"I don't think so but I'd better go find him."

"Okay, I don't think this meeting's going to be more than 2 hours. After that, I think I'll go home to finish a few things. If you can't pick Soph up just ring or text me, okay?"

"Perfect," said Emma. "Love you."

"I love you too, even when you scare the heck out of me."

Emma chuckled and hung up the phone.

She was just walking out of the station when she saw the mayor standing round the corner, she had clearly been spying on Emma.

"Is everything all right?" Emma asked the mayor.

"Just checking what sort of a person I had looking for my son. If this is such a bother to you Ms Swan then just go." she sneered viciously.

"It's fine," replied Emma bluntly. Walking past the mayor and into her car. Only allowing herself to huff once she was out of the mayor's earshot. There was something about her that made Emma feel uncomfortable but something told her that the mayor would only find pleasure in her discomfort.

Emma arrived once again at the big white house on Mifflin Street. The mayor clearly wanting to arrive here first had pulled out incredibly fast from the Sheriff Station's car park. The two of them walked into the house and the older woman led Emma up the curved flight of stairs and into a bedroom, where the sheriff was already stood.

The room was a classic boys bedroom, it was blue, quite tidy and overall rather uninteresting. The sheriff was looking at the table beside Henry's bed. But it was the computer on his desk that interested Emma. She turned it on; Graham wandered over clearly intrigued by how she intended to find the boy. The mayor, however, went about looking through some of Henry's stuff.

First, she looked at his emails.

"Smart kid. He cleared his inbox." Emma sighed. "I'm smart, too. A little hard disk recovery utility I like to use." She plugged it into the computer.

"I'm a bit more old-fashioned in my techniques- Pounding the pavement, knocking on doors, that sort of things."

"You're on salary," said Emma, unlocking the email inbox. "I get paid for delivery. Pounding the pavement is not a luxury that I get." And with a few more clicks she had unlocked his inbox.

"Huh. There's a receipt for a website- ." she clicked on the email.

"It's expensive. He has a credit card?" Emma asked confused.

"He's 10." replied the mayor sarcastically.

"Well, he used one. Let's pull up a transaction record," she said.

"Mary Margaret Blanchard." Emma read aloud. "Who's Mary Margaret Blanchard?"

"Henry's teacher." The mayor practically spat. Whoever this woman was she was not a friend of Henry's mom.

The three of them gathered their stuff and went off in search of this teacher.

The mayor and Graham in the police cruiser, and Emma following in her bug.

As they arrived at the school a bell rang out, and kids began to emerge from the classrooms. The kids slowed Emma and Graham down but the mayor simply pushed through them towards a classroom where a load of kids around Henry's age were just leaving. Graham went off in search of the school's receptionist to see if they had any idea where Henry had gone.

"Ms Mills, what are you doing here?" asked a soft-sounding voice, but Emma hadn't been able to get past the kids yet and so didn't know what this teacher looked like.

"Where's my son?" said the mayor, her voice hostile and accusing.

"Henry? I assumed he was home sick with you," she said, just as Emma finally managed to weave her way past the kids trying to leave the classroom.

"Did you give him your credit card so he can find her?" The mayor accused with a nod towards Emma.

Mary Margaret looked very much like a classic teacher, with short black hair in a choppy pixie cut, a white top, cardigan and long skirt. She was exactly the sort of person you'd imagine spending all day with a bunch of kids and loving every second of it.

But despite her sweet features, the teacher looked uncomfortable at the mayor's presence.

"I'm sorry. Who are you?" she asked Emma.

"I'm his.. I'm his.." said Emma, choking on her words.

"The woman who gave him up for adoption." said the mayor bluntly.

The teacher looked at the mayor and then at Emma and sighed, she opened a small black handbag that had been slung over her shoulder.

"You don't know anything about this, do you?" said Emma, voicing her instinct.

"No, unfortunately not." said Mary Margaret, looking through a black wallet.

The card holder slots were empty. "Clever boy," she said. "I should never have given him that book."

"What in the hell is this book I keep hearing about?" snapped the mayor.

"Just some old stories I gave him. As you well know, Henry is a special boy- So smart, so creative, and as you might be aware.. lonely." replied the teacher. "He needed it."

"What he needs is a dose of reality. This is a waste of time." the mayor snapped, storming out of the classroom knocking a set of books off a desk.

"Have a nice trip back to Boston." she spat at Emma.

Emma hurried over to help pick up the fallen books.

"Sorry to bother you." said Emma feeling the need to apologise for the mayor's rudeness.

"No, it's... It's okay. I fear this is partially my fault."

"How's a book supposed to help?" asked Emma, curious.

"What do you think stories are for?" said the woman standing up a pile of books now in her arms. "These stories... The classics? There's a reason we all know them. They're a way for us to deal with our world, a world that doesn't always make sense." She began to lead Emma out of the classroom.

"See, Henry hasn't had the easiest life."

"Yeah, she's kind of a hard-ass." Emma agreed.

"No, it's more than her," she replied. "He's like any adopted child. He wrestles with that most basic question they all inevitably face- Why would anyone give me away?"

Emma stopped; an uneasy feeling in her stomach and tried to avoid making eye contact with the teacher.

"I am so sorry. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean in any way to judge you." she said, sounding guilty.

"It's okay." said Emma composing herself.

"Look I gave the book to him because I wanted Henry to have the most important thing anyone can have... hope. Believing in even the possibility of a happy ending is a very powerful thing."

"You know where he is, don't you?" said Emma catching the glint the teacher's eyes.

"You might want to check his castle." she said.

After getting instructions off Mary Margaret for where to go, she thanked the teacher and left the school.

As she drove she thought over her conversation with the woman and her strange, gentle way of speaking. The glimmer in her eyes when she talked about hope was strange to Emma and she couldn't help thinking that it was a little naive.

But Emma liked the teacher, she seemed nice, genuine and most importantly she seemed to understand Henry.

Emma pulled up at the location Mary Margaret had sent her to. It was a small playground by the coast, in which was a castle shaped playhouse. On which Henry was sat.

She grabbed the book from the passenger's seat and walked over to him.

Emma sat beside him on the playhouse and gave him the book.

"You left this in my car," she said, but Henry simply looked down silent. She noticed the large grey backpack and the warm coat he was wearing.

"Still hasn't moved, huh?" she said looking out at the clocktower still stuck at 8:15.

"I was hoping that when I brought you back, things would change here, that the final battle would begin." said Henry.

Emma sighed. "I'm not fighting any battles, kid."

"Yes, you are. You're here because it's your destiny. You're gonna bring back the happy endings."

"Can you cut it with book crap?" said Emma frustrated.

"You don't have to be hostile. I know you like me. I can tell. You're just pushing me away because I make you feel guilty. It's okay. I know why you gave me away."

Emma felt like someone had just hit her in the chest but Henry continued. "You wanted to give me my best chance."

Emma gasped and tried to hold herself together.

"How do you know that?" she asked, unable to look at him.

"It's the same reason Snow White gave you away." said Henry.

"Listen to me, kid. I am not in any book. I'm a real person and I'm no saviour." said Emma holding back her tears. "You were right about one thing, though. I wanted you to have your best chance but it wasn't with me." Henry looked up at her eyes filled with sadness.

"Come on. Let's go," she said, feeling herself beginning to become far too involved.

"Please don't take me back there," said Henry, as she walked away from the castle. "Just stay with me for one week. That's all I ask. One week, and you'll see I'm not crazy."

Emma was torn. "I have to get you back to your mom."

"You don't know what it's like with her. My life sucks." Henry whimpered.

"Oh, you know what sucking is?" Emma snapped. "Being left abandoned on the side of a freeway. My parents didn't even bother to drop me off at a hospital. I ended up in the foster system and I had a family until I was 3, but then they had their own kid, so they sent me back."

Emma sighed trying to stop shaking.

"Look... Your mom is trying her best. I know it's hard and I know sometimes you think she doesn't love you, but at least she wants you."

"Your parents didn't leave you on the side of the freeway. That's just where you came through."

"What?" she asked.

"The wardrobe," he said. "When you went through the wardrobe, you appeared in the street. Your parents were trying to save you from the curse."

"Sure they were." she chuckled sadly. "Come on Henry."

As they walked towards Emma's car Henry grabbed her hand, she looked at it curiously for a moment but did not let go.

Emma drove once again towards Henry's house, but she stopped the car just before they got to Mifflin Street and pulled it up to the kerb.

"Hey, uh, I wanted to tell you something." she said, Henry's eyes snapped up full of hope.

"What is it?" he asked, his mood improving a little.

"You have a sister," said Emma, unsure of why she was telling him this. But knowing that she couldn't not tell him either.

"Really?!" he asked excitedly.

Emma smiled and laughed slightly.

"What's her name?"

"Sophie."

"Sophie Swan," Henry said. "That's a great name."

"Sophie Davies, actually Henry." she said unable not to smile at the kid's excitement.

"Oh, is that the guy in your apartment's surname?"

"Darren, yeah. We're, um, married."

"So you're not a Swan either?" he asked.

"Nope, not anymore. You know you're pretty observant, kid," she said, causing Henry to smile.

"How old is she?" he asked.

"She just turned two a few weeks ago."

"Got any photos?" questioned Henry, still beaming.

"Should do, uh, in that door pocket next to you. There should be an old brown wallet, it should still have photos in it."

Emma had gotten a replacement for it but hadn't yet transferred the photos into her new wallet, as she'd been in a hurry to finish up a particularly endless seeming case.

"She's cute! Mind if I keep it?" he asked, holding a photo of Sophie dressed in her favourite jumper embroidered with lemons at the park.

"Sure." said Emma, aware that it may anger the mayor but unable to refuse him.

"Think I'll ever get to meet her?"

"Never say never kid," Emma said and she smiled at him.

As their eyes met she saw a familiar sort of look in his eyes. The same happy little spark she sometimes saw in Sophie's.

But Emma shook it off and continued driving him to the mayor's house.

Emma hadn't even gotten all the way to the door before it opened, Henry ran past the mayor and into the house. The mayor looked as is she was simply going to follow him but she changed her mind and turned back to Emma.

"Thank you." she said.

"No problem." replied Emma.

"He seems to have taken quite a shine to you." said the mayor walking closer to Emma.

Emma chuckled. "He's quite a kid."

"What do you mean by that?" she asked.

"Oh, nothing. He's just sweet, I guess."

"I hope there's no misunderstanding here." snapped the mayor.

"I'm sorry?" asked Emma, confused.

"Don't mistake all this as an invitation back into his life. Ms Swan, you made a decision ten years ago. And in the last decade while you've been, well, moving on. I've changed every diaper, soothed every fever endured every tantrum. Alone. You may have given birth to him, but he is _my_ son."

"I was not-" Emma started but the mayor cut her off.

"No, you don't get to speak. You don't get to do anything. You gave up that right when you tossed him away." Emma clenched her fists but said nothing.

"Do you know what a closed adoption is?" asked the mayor closing the remaining distance between the two of them.

"It's what _you_ asked for. You have no legal right to Henry, and you're gonna be held to that. So I suggest you get in your car and you leave this town because if you don't, I will destroy if it is the last thing I do." she threatened, but Emma kept her cool.

"Goodbye, Ms Swan." said the mayor, striding back towards the house.

"Do you love him?" asked Emma.

"Excuse me?" she said.

"Henry, do you love him?" Emma asked again.

"Of course I love him."

There was something, it wasn't quite a lie but it wasn't quite the truth. Either way, it was enough to make Emma uncomfortable at the thought of leaving forever.

When she looked up again the mayor had slammed the door.

Emma turned and got in her car, unsure of what she was going to do.

She picked up the phone and dialled Darren.

"Me again." she said.

"Hey-ah. Whoops, oh well. Sorry, I spilt my coffee trying to grab the phone."

"On the white carpet?" asked Emma, the tense feeling in her chest beginning to unravel slightly.

"No, I am in the kitchen far away from the white carpet, my love." Emma chuckled at his lame humour.

"What's up Em, don't think you'll be back in time for Soph?"

"Uh, no way. I'm st-"

"Still in Storybrooke." he finished her sentence with a laugh.

"But you found Henry, right?"

"I did."

"And?" he questioned, it was no good he knew her too well.

"It's just... it's weird here and his theories are- I just don't know what to do. He wants me to stay here, with him. For a week." she said unsure of how he'd react.

"And you want to?" Darren asked.

"Kind of, yeah. His mom is intense she threatened me and I don't know- It's just off."

"Well stay then."

"What?" gasped Emma.

"Stay. In Storybrooke, go find a hotel or something book a room for a week and tomorrow I'll drive to you with Soph and we'll join you. Then you can settle your worries about Henry, and I can stop going crazy waiting for you to come home."

"But what about work?" she asked.

"I've had all my meetings for this week. And everything I still need to do is on my laptop. You need this, I can tell."

Emma paused for a moment.

"Yeah, okay. Just make sure you bring her travel cot and enough clothes for Soph."

"I'll bring you a few bits too."

"Thanks, okay I'll see about a hotel, love you."

"You too Em, I'd better go or I'll be late getting the little monkey."

He hung up the phone. Emma sighed and put it back in her pocket before driving towards time, she glanced at her car clock. 4:47, Darren was going to be late getting Sophie. She chuckled at his bad time keeping and drove.

She scanned the high street looking for somewhere to stay for what seemed like forever.

Eventually, she found a sign that read _Granny's B &B and Diner_. The B&B seemed to be round the back so she left the bug on the high street and walked around the back. Here the sign read _Granny's Bed & Breakfast_. The garden was strewn with broken pots and was a mess, but Emma didn't have any other options. Anyway, she'd stayed in far worse places.

"You were out all night, now you're going out again!" yelled a voice from upstairs.

"I should've moved to Boston!" yelled another.

"I'm sorry that my heart attack interfered with your plans to sleep your way down the eastern seaboard." said the first voice. The two arguing women were coming down a staircase seemingly unaware of Emma's arrival.

The first woman was young, she was wearing lots of eyeliner and had bright red highlights. Emma assumed that she had been the second voice she'd heard.

She was followed closely behind by a much older lady, whose grey hair was pulled into a bun and had a rather fierce expression on her face.

"Excuse me?" said Emma, trying to get their attention. "I'd like a room."

"Really?" said the older woman, sounding shocked.

She quickly seemed to get a hold of herself and walked towards the B&B's counter.

"Would you like a forest view or a square view? Normally, there's an upgrade fee for the square, but as rent is due I'll waive it."

"Square is fine." said Emma, smiling at the woman's excitement.

"Now... What's the name?" she asked.

"Davies. Emma Davies." she said.

"Emma." repeated a man's voice behind her. "What a lovely name."

"Thanks," said Emma shrugging. The man was older and wearing a smart suit. His hair was quite long and he carried a silver topped cane.

The older woman opened a drawer and produced a roll of cash and gave it to the man.

"It's all here." she said, sounding almost scared.

"Yes, yes, of course. Yes, dear, thank you." said the man taking the money, he looked oddly at Emma.

"You enjoy your stay... Emma."

Emma frowned as he the strange man left.

"Who's that?" she asked.

"Mr Gold. He owns this place." said the younger woman looking out the window.

"The inn?" Emma asked.

"No. The town." Emma frowned again, confused. But the older woman changed the subject.

"So, how long will you be with us?"

"A week. Just a week," said Emma.

"Great." said the woman smiling again.

"My husband and daughter will be joining me tomorrow if that's okay?" asked Emma.

"That's wonderful." said Granny.

"Will you be needing two beds then."

"No, um, she's still in a crib. He's going to bring a travel cot down."

"Perfect, can I get their names?" she asked.

"Darren and Sophie Davies," Emma replied.

Granny scribbled them down, and reached to a shelf behind her and grabbed a large silver key with a large keyring.

"Welcome to Storybrooke." she said.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Thank you all for your sweet reviews! This story is finally beginning to drift away from canon, which is making the chapters long but more fun to write.**

 **Enjoy, Izzie475**

A bell was chiming in Storybrooke.

Emma looked out of the window of her room, the hands of the clock had moved.

She found herself smiling, although she wasn't entirely sure why.

The room at Granny's was a decent size with a large double bed and plenty of room for Sophie's crib.

Emma was excited to see her daughter, but she still couldn't put her finger on the exact reason she had chosen to stay in town.

But she hoped that Darren could help her figure things out around here.

Darren is a rather short, skinny, blonde man; who looks as if he had spent the last few years trapped inside he's so pale. However, Darren's kind, brown eyes and his sweet smile drew you in. His pale blonde hair, although messy, was curly enough to look deliberately ruffled instead of a haystack.

Clothing wasn't really his thing and so he often looked as dorky as his personality but still, he was Emma's.

Sophie looked like her dad. With pale skin, blonde hair and big brown eyes. She smiled like him but had a laugh like nothing Emma had heard before.

It was too quiet without the two of them, chasing Henry had been enough of a distraction yesterday but today Emma found her mind wandering to her family.

There was a knock at the door, Emma was confused but went to answer it. There was no way Darren had gotten up early enough to be arriving already.

Emma opened the door and behind she found the mayor smiling, too widely and carrying an obscenely large basket of apples.

"Did you know the honey crisp tree is the most vigorous and hardy of all apple trees?"

Now Emma was truly lost.

"It can survive temperatures as low as 40 below and keep growing. It can weather any storm. I have one that I've tended to since I was a little girl... And to this day I have yet to taste anything more delicious than the fruit it offers." The mayor continued.

Why did Emma feel as if she was being threatened with apples?

Regina waved an apple in Emma's face.

"Thanks." said Emma, taking the apple still confused.

"I'm sure you'll enjoy them on your drive home." said the mayor.

Emma realised that she really was being threatened through fruit and had to force herself not to laugh at the situation.

"Actually, I'm gonna stay for a while." she told the mayor.

"I'm not sure that's a good idea." challenged the mayor. "Henry has enough issues. He doesn't need you confusing him."

"All due respect, Madame Mayor, the fact that you have now threatened me twice in the last twelve hours makes me want to stay more."

"Since when were apples a threat?"

"I can read between the lines." Not wanting to cause a fight Emma tried to defuse the situation slightly.

"Sorry. I just want to make sure Henry's okay."

"He's fine, dear. Any problems he has are being taken care of."

"What does that mean?" asked Emma.

"It means I have him in therapy. It's all under control. Take my advice, Ms Swan, only one of us knows what's best for Henry."

"It's Davies." Emma corrected. "And I'm starting to think you're right about that."

The mayor's face fell into a hard sneer. "It's time for you to go."

"Or what?" challenged Emma.

"Don't underestimate me, Ms Davies." she spat. "You have no idea what I'm capable of."

And with that final threat, she left.

Hungry, Emma had just decided to go to the diner around the front, when her phone rang.

"Em?" said Darren's voice.

"Hey, where are you?"

"By your favourite sign, it is a little bent now the poor thing. Where am I supposed to go now?" he asked her.

"Straight down the road it leads to a little high street, you're looking for a diner called Granny's I'm just going to grab something to eat there."

"Got it, Granny's diner." he repeated.

"Love you." she said, excited.

"Love you too, Soph's so excited."

Emma smiled but hung up the phone wanting to encourage Darren to stop talking and start driving before he started rambling.

Emma walked down to Granny's and sat at the bar stool, she'd brought one of Regina's apples with her to eat. The mayor may have been using them as a threat but Emma liked apples and she had to admit these apples looked good.

She picked up a paper off the counter, and read the headline.

STRANGER DESTROYS HISTORIC SIGN

With the equally charming.

ALCOHOL INVOLVED

As the paper's sub-heading. Next to this was Emma's mugshot, she sighed.

The young girl from the B&B with the bright red hair extensions place a cup of hot chocolate in front of her.

"Thank you," said Emma. "But I did not order that."

"Yeah, I know you have an admirer."

Emma looked around the diner she saw the sheriff sitting in a booth she got off her stool confront him when she saw a familiar silver sedan out the window.

She began to walk out of Granny's when she noticed Henry in a booth by the door.

"You like the cocoa?" asked Henry. So that was who sent it.

"I do, especially the cinnamon." she told him.

"Really? I like cinnamon on mine too," he said excitedly.

"Hey, you wanna meet Sophie?" she asked, noticing that the car had now come to a stop outside Granny's.

"Really?" he asked, following Emma's line of view to the silver car out front.

"Come on," she said nodding towards it. She put the cocoa on the table and led him out front.

A slightly dishevelled looking Darren got out of the front of the car.

"Em." he called out, smiling.

"Hey." she said, walking towards him.

"And Henry too, hey how are you?" Darren asked him, but Henry wasn't paying attention his eyes were glued to the squirming toddler in the backseat.

"I'll get her out," said Emma. "Could you grab her stroller? I'd leave the rest for now."

Darren walked round to the small trunk of the car and grabbed Sophie's stroller.

Meanwhile, Emma opened the car door and undid the straps of Sophie's car seat. She lifted her carefully out of the seat and hugged her close, inhaling her wonderful scent.

"Momma." she chanted.

"Soph, look," Emma said pointing to Henry. "Someone wants to meet you. This is Henry."

"Hen, hen, hen." she cooed, squirming to get a better look at him.

"Your carriage madam." joked Darren bringing the stroller around to Sophie's feet.

She giggled delightedly as Emma put her in.

"Wait, don't you have school?" Emma asked Henry realising that he was in uniform.

"Duh. I'm ten. Walk me?" he asked.

Emma nodded and turned Sophie's stroller around to face the direction he was pointing towards. Darren grabbed the stroller from her to allow her to continue to carry her apple.

The four of them began to walk slowly down the street, well, Sophie was being pushed.

"So what's the deal with you and your mom?" asked Emma.

Henry looked up from playing with Sophie.

"It's not about us. It's about her curse."

"Curse?" questioned Darren.

"I'll explain later, carry on, kid." said Emma.

"We have to break it." continued Henry, clearly having decided to trust Darren.

"Luckily, I have a plan. Step one- Identification. I call it Operation Cobra."

"Ugh snakes." said Darren, shivering.

"Cobra? That has nothing to do with fairy tales." Emma said, confused still throwing around her apple.

"Exactly. It's a code name to throw the queen off the trail."

"Queen?" questioned Darren, Emma looked at him. "Right, later."

"So everyone here is a fairy tale character- they just don't know it?" asked Emma, trying to get Henry's story straight in her head.

Darren looked even more confused than before but just continued to push Sophie silently. Sophie was pointing at all the objects in the street she recognised and naming them, she didn't seem to be paying the slightest bit of attention to their conversation.

"That's the curse," said Henry. "Time's been frozen until you got here."

Emma was still confused but she decided to eat her apple.

"Hey!" yelled Henry, stopping Emma before she could take a bite.

"Where'd you get that?" he asked, looking scared.

"Your mom?" said Emma confused.

"Don't eat that." he said, grabbing the apple and throwing it behind him.

"O-okay," said Emma. "Uh, right, what about their pasts?"

"They don't know it's a haze to them. Ask anyone anything and you'll see."

"So for decades, people have been walking around in a haze, not ageing, with screwed-up memories, stuck in a cursed town that kept them oblivious."

"I knew you'd get it. That's why we need you," said Henry practically skipping. "You're the only one who can stop her curse."

"No pressure, Em." muttered Darren.

"Because I'm the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming-" said Emma, and Darren failed to suppress a chuckle.

"Yes, and right now we have the advantage," said Henry, seriously. "My mom doesn't know that."

He took at a few slightly crumpled pages from his backpack.

"I took out the end, the part with you in it. See?" he said handing the pages to Emma.

"Your mom is Snow White."

"Oh, kid." said Emma shaking her head.

"I know the hero never believes at first. If they did, it wouldn't be a very good story." Emma sighed and continued walking down the street.

"If you need proof, take them, read them, but whatever you do, don't let her see these pages. They're dangerous. If she finds out who you are... It would be bad." said Henry, shaking his head.

They were beginning to near Henry's school and Sophie was getting a little restless.

But Henry simply walked beside her and tickled her occasionally, which cheered her up immensely.

"He's sweet," Darren whispered into Emma's ear. She smiled and rested her head on his shoulder as they walked.

It was a surreal moment. Emma was walking a kid who was no longer hers to school alongside her husband and a kid who still was hers.

"I've gotta go," said Henry as they arrived at his school. "But I'll find you later and we can get started. I knew you'd believe me!" he yelled running towards the school building.

"I never said I did." replied Emma.

"Why else would you be here?" he yelled back, still smiling.

The school teacher from yesterday had been observing the scene and walked over to Emma.

"It's good to see his smile back. And who's this?" she asked smiling at Sophie, who giggled delightedly at the attention.

"I'm Darren, the little one is Sophie." he said offering her his hand.

She shook it, smiling politely. "I'm Mary Margaret. Are you two?" she asked, looking between Emma and Darren.

"Yeah, she has awesome parents. Well, an awesome parent." he joked.

"Shame it's not you." replied Emma, Darren gasped in fake outrage and Ms Blanchard laughed at the pair of them.

"You're not-?" she asked nodding towards the school building, Henry had ran inside of.

"No, I'm nothing to the kid. He's great though and very smiley today," said Darren, which reminded Emma of the teacher's earlier comment.

"I didn't do anything to Henry," Emma said.

"You stayed." Mary Margaret corrected. "So does the mayor know you're still here?"

"Oh, she knows. What is her deal?" asked Emma. "She's not a great people person. How did she get elected?"

"She's been mayor as long as I can remember."

"Wait she's been mayor for, like, twenty years or more?" asked Darren.

"No, no, of course not." said Mary Margaret but she didn't seem at all sure and had a strange distant look in her eyes.

"Since she's wanted the job no one's ever been brave enough to run against her. She inspires quite a bit of... well, fear. I'm afraid I only made that worse by giving Henry that book. Now he thinks she's the evil queen"

"Please tell me I don't have to meet her?" said Darren only half-joking.

"You'd be fine I'm sure you could just ramble her to death." said Emma patting Darren's arm, jokingly.

"Very funny, Em. You know if you have your mother's humour, you're gonna be set for life Soph."

"So who does he think you are?" asked Emma, still chuckling at her daft husband.

"Oh, it's silly."

"I just got five minutes of silly. Lay it on me," said Emma.

"Snow White." said the teacher.

"Ey." whispered Darren nudging Emma with his elbow.

"Who does he think you two are?" she asked.

"I'm- We're not in the book," said Emma, still slightly startled.

"Can I ask you a favour? Regina mentioned the kid's in therapy. Do you know where I can find the doctor?" asked Emma.

Sure enough, the teacher knew the exact location of the small town's only psychiatrist.

Emma thanked her and she smiled at them before leaving to go to her classroom.

"She's nice. Almost too nice, like candy or something," said Darren, as they began to walk back towards Granny's.

"Candy?" asked Emma.

"Yeah, like she's nice but too much of her and you'll be hurting." he said, chuckling at himself.

"I really hope you have my sense of humour Sophie, your daddy is a huge dork." Darren fake gasped at Emma's words and then laughed, pulling her closer.

"I don't think Sophie is going to appreciate being dragged around a psychiatrist's office." he said.

Emma looked down at her daughter in the stroller.

Sophie was starting to wriggle and was quickly becoming fussy without Henry's distractions.

"Your probably right, she has been in the car most of the morning. I can handle the shrink, you go back to the room and unpack your stuff."

"Sounds like a plan, I can always find a park or something if you're going to be a while?" suggested Darren.

"Perfect." said Emma, pecking Darren on the cheek.

They hadn't managed to get all the way back to Granny's before Sophie was screaming.

"All right Soph." Darren stopped pushing the stroller.

"You wanna walk, monkey?" Emma asked her.

Sophie didn't answer but as she was clearly unhappy in the stroller Emma took her out anyway.

It only took a few steps of her own, before Sophie was happy again.

Emma and Darren found themselves chuckling at their daughter's cute walk.

Sophie normally had to hold one of their hands if they let her walk down the street.

However, there were so few cars in Storybrooke that they let her toddle by herself. Which delighted Sophie as she wanted both her hands to play with the different hedges, they laughed at their silly little girl toddling along fascinated by the shrubbery.

Emma left Sophie and Darren outside of Granny's and went about finding the town's psychiatrist.

It wasn't too hard to find and soon enough she was knocking at the door of Dr Hopper's office.

"Hey." she said, opening the door.

Dr Hopper was sat at his desk but he got up upon seeing Emma.

"Emma Davies. I was, uh, just reading about you," he said picking up a newspaper from a side table.

"Let me guess- You're here for help with a little post-traumatic stress? That diagnosis was free, by the way."

Emma chuckled. "No, I'm here about Henry."

"I'm sorry. I-I-I really shouldn't-" he stuttered.

"I know. I'm sorry. Just tell me something. This fairy tale obsession- What is causing it?" asked Emma.

"I mean, he thinks everyone is a character in his book. That's... crazy," said Emma unable to find another word to describe it.

"I hope you don't talk that way in front of him. The word "crazy" is, um, quite damaging. These stories... They're his language." said the Dr, but Emma struggled to follow his train of thoughts.

"He has no idea how to express complex emotions," he continued. "So he's translating as best he can. This is how he communicates, and he's using this book to help deal with his problems."

"But he got the book a month ago. Has he been seeing you longer than that?" Emma asked, concerned.

"Um... Yes, he has." revealed the shrink.

"So it's Regina, isn't it?"

"Uh, his mother is a very complicated woman, and, uh, over the years, her attempts to try and bring Henry closer have only backfired."

Emma found herself feeling sympathy for Henry again. It seemed the kid really hadn't had an easy life.

Dr Hopper went to the desk at the back of the office and produced a large folder from a drawer.

"Why don't you take a look at the file?" he suggested.

Emma hesitated.

"Um, see what I mean." he continued, offering her the large file.

"Why are you doing this?" questioned Emma finding herself curious but uneasy.

"Well, he talks about you a lot, and you're very important to him."

"Thank you." said Emma taking the file.

"Just, uh, see that I get it back, okay?" he said, as he opened the door to his office.

"Ms Davies." he said as Emma went to leave.

"For the sake of the boy, be careful how you handle his belief system. Destroying his imagination would be- be devastating."

Emma nodded and left the office still clutching the file.

She grabbed her phone from her pocket and dialled Darren.

"Hey, how'd it go at the shrink?" asked Darren.

"Um, it was certainly informative... Where are you?"

"At the park, little monkey is having a runaround."

Emma looked at the time she'd been longer at the shrink's office than she'd thought.

"I'm gonna head back to the room, I need a moment." she admitted.

"Sure, I'll see you in an hour or so?"

"Alright, love you." she said, hanging up the phone and walking back to Granny's.

Once inside, Emma settled on the double bed and began to read through Henry's file.

She had barely begun when there was a knock at the door.

Emma swung her legs down from the bed and went to answer it dodging Sophie and Darren's strewn bags.

Behind the door stood the sheriff.

"Hey there. If you're concerned about the "Do Not Disturb" signs, don't worry. I've left them alone." she joked.

"Actually, I'm here about Dr Archibald Hopper. he mentioned you got into a bit of a row with him earlier?"

Emma frowned. "No." she said.

"I was shocked, too, given your shy, delicate sensibilities. " Emma rolled her eyes.

"He says you demanded to see Henry's files and when he refused, you came back and stole them."

"He gave them to me." said Emma, confused.

"Alas, he's telling a different tale. May I check your room, or must I get a search warrant?"

Emma sighed and let him into the room.

"Is this what you're looking for?" she asked, indicating the papers scattered all over the bed from Henry's file.

"Well, you're very accommodating. I'm afraid, Ms Davies, you're under arrest... again" he added.

"You know I'm being set up, don't you?" she asked, recognising the glint of doubt in his eyes.

"And who, may I ask, is setting you up?" he asked while handcuffing her.

Emma looked at him pointedly and he shrugged and proceeded to lead her out of the hotel and into his police cruiser.

Emma was now officially annoyed.

They arrived at the station and Graham led Emma inside, and began to process her.

"You know the shrink is lying, right?" she asked the sheriff, while he took her photo.

"To the right, please," Graham instructed. "Why would he lie?"

"The mayor put him up to this. She's gotta have something on him. Like everyone else in this... town." she snapped, frustrated.

"To the left. Regina may be..." he took another photograph. "A touch intimidating, but I don't think she'd go as far as a frame job."

"How far would she go? What does she have her hands in?" asked Emma.

"Well, she's the mayor. She has her hands in everything."

"Including the police force?" challenged Emma.

The station door opened and in ran Henry followed by Mary Margaret.

"Henry. Henry, what are you doing here?" asked the sheriff.

"His mother told him what happened." said Mary Margaret.

"Of course she did. Henry, I don't know what she said-"

"You're a genius." he interrupted.

"What?" asked Emma.

"I know what you were up to. You were gathering intel... for Operation Cobra?" he said his voice dropping to a whisper.

"I'm sorry. I'm a bit lost," said Graham.

"It's need-to-know, Sheriff, and all you need to know is that Ms Blanchard's gonna bail her out."

"You are?" asked Emma. "Why?"

The teacher looked startled for a second. "I, uh, trust you." she stammered.

Emma found herself feeling genuinely touched by the teacher's words.

"Well, that's kind but you don't need to. Darren will bail me out," she said.

"Darren?" asked the sheriff.

"My husband, he should be my contact person."

The sheriff walked over to the phone and picked up a piece of paper from the side.

"Hello, this is the sheriff. I'd like you to come down to the station, please. It's Emma."

Emma couldn't hear Darren's reply but the sheriff chuckled.

"Okay, see you," he said and hung up the phone. "He'll be here in a bit."

"Where's Sophie?" asked Henry.

"With Darren. I hope.." said Emma, smiling.

"Does she, uh, like me?" he asked Emma.

"Um, she got fussy after you left so I'd say so." she said.

"Good." said Henry, sighing, clearly relieved.

"Why? D'you think she wouldn't?" Emma asked.

"Well, I've never really talked to a toddler before." he muttered.

"Soph's easy, she likes most people," Emma assured him.

"So what does annoy her?" asked Mary Margaret.

"Being held," Emma said. "She hates it, but if you sit in a chair she'll snuggle with you. And she's not really a fan of doing anything for a long time but that's probably just a toddler thing."

Henry seemed thrilled at the extra information.

"Wait, Ms Blanchard I need to tell you something." said Henry, dragging the teacher into a corner.

Emma and the Graham chuckled at the boy.

"So you decided to stay." asked the sheriff.

"Observant- important for a cop."

"It's good news for our tourist business. It's bad for our local signage," he said, Emma frowned at him.

"It's-it's a joke. Because you ran over our sign."

Emma rolled her eyes at him.

"They're here." called Henry.

Darren walked in holding Sophie's hand.

Emma noticed that Sophie's grey leggings were now covered with grass stains, but the little girl was clearly thrilled to see Emma.

"Momma." she cried, trying to escape her dad's grip.

"One second, Soph. In fact, could you take her Henry? Make sure she doesn't break anything."

Henry nodded at Darren. "Come on Sophie."

Henry led Sophie to just outside the station and was playing happily with her.

"So, what did you do, Em?" Darren asked, chuckling.

"Apparently, I'm a thief."

"Ahh, well, believable." he said, winking at Emma.

"Shut up and pay the bail." said Emma.

Darren laughed and went over to talk to Graham.

"Oh, hey Mary Margaret." he said as passed her.

She waved at him and smiled.

After signing a few forms Emma was good to go.

"Well if you can uncuff me, I have something to do." said Emma, holding her hands out to the sheriff.

Finally, they all left the station.

"Okay Em, I have the feeling that whatever you wanna do isn't suitable for the little monkey, so... I'll see you back at Granny's," said Darren.

"Can I come?" asked Henry.

"Sure, so long as your mom doesn't come and kill me or something."

"Nah, it's cool. I just won't stay too long," replied Henry, smirking.

Darren gave Emma the key's to the sedan and began to walk back to town with Henry and Sophie.

Mary Margaret said her goodbyes and then got in her own car.

Emma turned the key in the ignition, she had a plan.

She got to the mayor's office walked straight into the back garden and proceeded to destroy the mayor's apple tree, with a chainsaw she'd borrowed.

The mayor came storming outside, Emma stopped the chainsaw and threw it aside.

"What the hell are you doing?!" yelled the mayor, outraged.

"Picking apples." said Emma.

"You're out of your mind." spat Regina.

"No, you are, if you think a shoddy frame job's enough to scare me off. You're gonna have to do better than that. You come after me one time more time, I'm coming back for the rest of this tree."

"Because, sister, you have no idea what _I'm_ capable of."

Emma began to walk out of the garden.

"Your move." she challenged.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: The second half of this episode didn't have many Emma scenes, so this chapter's a bit shorter than the last two. I love to hear your feedback so please keep reviewing.**

 **Enjoy, Izzie475**

Emma had just opened the door to her hotel room when a voice from behind her made her jump.

"Ms Davies." the older owner called.

"Oh, my, this is terribly awkward." she said, as Darren appeared beside Emma in the doorway.

"I need to ask you to leave." Emma and Darren frowned.

"I'm afraid we have a no-felons rule. It turns out it's a city ordinance."

Emma chuckled darkly.

"Let me guess- The mayor's office just called to remind you?"

She nodded. "You can gather your things, but, uh, they can stay if they like," she said, indicating Darren and Sophie.

"No it's fine," said Darren. "I'd rather stay together."

Darren and Emma gathered their things and split them between the trunk of the sedan and the bug, while Granny watched over a napping Sophie.

"What are we going to do?" asked Darren, leaning against the sedan.

"Hang around for a bit, look for somewhere. Or, go back to Boston?" suggested Emma, not really liking either option.

"No, you promised the kid a week, we can't leave yet," said Darren.

"We can't sleep in the car with Sophie." she said.

"No, we can't. Dammit. If we can't find anywhere then we take turns driving back to Boston but someone has always got to be here. It's only for a week."

"We can't go back and forth from Boston every day for an entire week." argued Emma.

"I don't see a better plan here Em. Do you?" he asked.

Emma shook her head and walked back inside to grab Sophie, as she left she heard Darren sigh.

"We can just leave him, I mean his fairy tale thing is crazy." said Emma, turning back towards him.

"I'm not sure I'd call it crazy."

Emma frowned, confused.

"Well, I mean, how many crazy things did you believe as a kid?"

Emma frowned, still not following him.

"Okay, maybe not you. But, me? I believed in all sorts of things to deal with things at home. We've been here what a few hours and we already think something's not right here."

"But we don't think everyone is a fairy tale character either." argued Emma.

"No we don't, but he's been here for a decade. It's not really that surprising that some of the weirdness is rubbing off on him."

"So? We just let him keep believing?" asked Emma.

"So long as it helps him and doesn't hurt anyone, I think we should." Darren grabbed Emma's hand and pulled her round to look at him.

"We think something weird's going on so we book hotel's and pack up our work for the week. Henry thinks something weird is going on so he packs his backpack and searches in storybooks. It's kind of smart actually."

Emma said nothing but pulled Darren closer to her and kissed him, he was very similar to Henry and she found a new understanding of the kid's theories.

She had just strapped a still sleeping Sophie into the stroller when her phone rang.

"I'm gonna take her." whispered Darren, pushing Sophie's stroller down the street to allow Emma to talk without waking her.

"Yeah?" said Emma into the phone.

"Ms Davies," said Regina. "I'd be happy to continue demonstrating my power, but am I right in guessing your resolve to stay is only growing?"

"You have no idea." said Emma, leaning back on the sedan.

"Well then, I think it's time we made peace. Why don't you drive over to my office?"

"Fine." said Emma, hanging up the phone.

Emma walked down the street towards where Darren was rocking a still sleeping Sophie in her stroller.

"Hey," she whispered to Darren. "I'm going to see the mayor, don't let her sleep too long."

Emma gave him a swift peck and got into to her car.

It was only a very short drive to the mayor's office but Emma found herself dawdling in the car park unsure of Regina's motives.

Eventually, she decided to ignore her instincts and hope that this could be the end of the drama.

Emma knocked on the door of the mayor's office.

It was promptly opened by Regina who led Emma inside a highly decorated monotoned office.

"I'd like to start by apologising, Ms Davies." she said, sitting on one of the seats next to the fireplace.

Emma took a seat on the sofa opposite.

"What?" said Emma, confused.

"I just have to accept the reality that you want to be here..."

"That's right, I do." said Emma, the tensing in her chest whenever the mayor spoke was making her uneasy.

"And that you're here to take my son from me."

"Okay," replied Emma, surprised. "Let's be clear. I have no intention of taking him from anyone."

"Well, then, what are you doing here?" questioned Regina.

"I just- I want to make sure he's okay. That's all, I don't want to take him from you. I just want him to be safe and happy." said Emma, trying to make the mayor understand. "The more you try to push me out, the more I want to be here, especially after seeing how... isolated he is here."

"You think he's isolated?" asked Regina.

"Well you said he didn't have friends, then his teacher did. I don't know... I just want him to be happy."

The mayor didn't seem to know quite how to respond to that but after a moment she replied.

"Well, I have him in therapy. No one values his wellbeing more than I do."

"Maybe that's true. But with this whole fairy tale thing- I've just got to stick around for this week like I promised him."

"Do you believe him." asked the mayor.

"About?"

"This town. That everyone here is cursed?"

"No, it's just a little odd here." said Emma, remembering her conversation with Darren and Dr Hopper about being delicate with Henry's beliefs.

"You- you don't believe me?" asked a voice from behind Emma.

"Henry." called Emma but he was already running away.

"How long was he there?" Emma asked Regina refusing to look at her.

"Long enough."

"You knew he would be here."

"Did I know that my son comes to my office every Thursday at precisely 5:00 pm. So I can take him for dinner before his therapy session? Of course, I did. I'm his mother."

"Your move." said Regina.

"You have no soul. How in the hell did you get like this?" asked Emma, a brief flash of discomfort fell upon the mayor's face.

Emma turned and stalk out the mayor's office fuming.

She rang Darren's number, pacing.

"Hey Em." said Darren.

She simply sighed and tried to calm herself down.

"Oh no, what the witch do?" he asked.

"Played me, of course. You seen Henry?"

"No, but then I'm in a back booth with Soph at the diner because she was hungry, so I wouldn't have."

"Oh crap, I completely forgot about feeding her." said Emma feeling like even more of a failure.

"It's fine, Em. I got her covered. But if we can't find someplace she needs driving back to Boston soon, it's 5:00 already."

"I know." said Emma, feeling overwhelmed.

"You know what. I'm going to feed Soph then take her back home. You can try and find someplace tomorrow if you can't then we'll come and see you on Saturday when Henry doesn't have school. Tonight you just worry about him. I've got our daughter sorted."

Emma found herself smiling at the phone.

"Okay." she said, feeling her heartbeat beginning to calm a little.

"And Em?"

"Yeah?" she asked.

"Get the kid to ring me, I wanna talk to him."

"Okay," she repeated. "Love you."

"Love you too, pop down to the diner to say g'night to Soph, Em."

"Ok- I will." she said, hanging up and climbing into her car.

She pulled up at the diner to find Soph and Darren just leaving.

Sophie giggled upon seeing Emma and wrapped herself around her leg.

"You've got to go with daddy again, okay Soph? So momma's got to say goodnight now."

"Ohka. Nigh-t momma," said Sophie, her words mangled by Emma's leg.

Emma bent down to give Sophie a hug before helping Darren strap her in.

"We'll be fine. This is important, Em. Go find him." said Darren.

He gave her a swift peck and got in the car.

Emma didn't have a clue where to begin looking for Henry and so found herself asking Granny for directions to an unlikely destination.

She made one more stop before knocking on the door of Mary Margaret's apartment.

Darren and Emma had agreed that they should pay the teacher back for the money Henry had spent on her card, he had been finding Emma after all.

"Hey." said Emma, when the teacher opened the door.

"Just wanted to say thank you and, um, pay you back the money Henry took."

The teacher took the money and smiled thankfully at Emma, who was hesitating in the doorway.

"You look like you need to talk." said the teacher, inviting Emma inside.

The apartment was small but cosy and it all seemed very suited to the school teacher's personality.

"Sit," she said, pointing at a dining table. "I'll make some cocoa."

"You don't have to." said Emma but Mary Margaret silenced her with a look.

"Thanks." she said taking a seat.

A few minutes later and Mary Magaret was back with a plate of cookies and two mugs of cocoa.

"Cinnamon?" asked Emma, taking a sip.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I should have asked. It's a little quirk of mine. Do you mind?"

"Not at all," Emma replied the teacher offered her a cookie.

"No, thanks. When you offered to bail me out, you said that you trusted me. Why?"

"It's strange- Ever since you arrived here, I've had the oddest feeling like we've met before. I mean I know it's crazy," said Mary Margaret.

But Emma knew exactly what the school teacher was referring to. When she had talked to the teacher this morning Darren had found her optimism a little overbearing, but it had seemed familiar to Emma somehow.

At first, she had brushed it off, assuring herself that she simply reminded her of aouple of Emma's old social workers, some of whom took the overly optimistic approach to dealing with the orphan.

But hearing that the feeling was reciprocated Emma found herself, once again, confused by this peculiar little town.

"I'm starting to reevaluate my definition of crazy." she admitted to the teacher.

"For what it's worth, I think you're innocent." said Mary Margaret, smiling slightly.

"Of breaking and entering or just in general?" asked Emma.

"Whichever makes you feel better." joked the teacher.

Emma chuckled. "Doesn't really matter what anyone thinks I did or didn't do. I'm leaving. Thank you for everything but I think it's for the best. If I stay, Henry's only gonna keep getting hurt."

"What does Darren think?" she asked.

"He thinks I should stay the week," Emma admitted.

"Where is he?"

"Taking Soph back to Boston, we don't have anywhere to stay here." said Emma. "anyway, what difference are a few days going to make? Regina's only gonna make his lie harder the longer I stay."

"What happens if you go?" asked the teacher. "I think the very fact that you want to leave is why you have to stay. You care about him."

Emma thought about her words.

"Who will protect Henry if you won't?" she continued.

Something stirred within Emma as she remembered how happy Henry had looked meeting Sophie and how hurt he'd seemed when he realised she didn't believe him.

Mary Margaret was right. She cared about him. Darren was right, she had to stay, Emma wasn't about to start breaking her promises.

Emma thanked Mary Margaret and left the apartment quickly, she knew exactly where to go.

She grabbed the pages out of her car door and walked down the street to Dr Hopper's office.

Emma opened the office door to find Henry sat on the sofa.

"Ms Davies." said the shrink, jumping out of his chair. "Look, I can explain the mayor forced me-"

"I know," said Emma, cutting him off. "Don't worry about it. I get it."

She moved over to the sofa.

"Henry, I'm sorry."

"I don't wanna talk to you." he said, his face pressed against the sofa so he wouldn't have to make eye contact.

"Ms Davies, if she knew you were here-" said Archie.

"To hell with her." snapped Emma.

"Henry, there is one simple reason I stayed here- you. I wanted to get to know you."

"You think I'm a liar." he said.

"No, I think that this is all a little crazy, and it is. But that doesn't mean that it isn't true." she corrected him, gently.

"It is a lot to ask anyone to believe in, but there are a lot of crazy things in this world. So what do I know? Maybe it is true."

"But you told my mom-" he started.

"What she needed to hear," said Emma. "What I do know... is that if the curse is real, the only way to break it is by tricking the evil queen into thinking that we are nonbelievers, 'cause that way, she's not on to us."

"Isn't that what Operation Cobra was all about? Throwing her off the trail."

Henry smiled and sat up on the sofa.

"Brilliant." he said.

"I read the pages, and Henry, you're right- they are dangerous. There is only one way to make sure that she never sees them." Emma got up from the chair and walked towards the fireplace.

She knelt down and chucked the pages into the flames.

"Now we have the advantage." she told Henry.

He rushed up from the sofa and gave Emma a tight hug.

Emma sighed and pulled him closer.

"I knew you were here to help me." he said.

"That's right, kid. I am." she pushed Henry back so she could look at him. "And nothing, not even a curse, is gonna stop that."

Henry smiled and led Emma back to the sofa.

"And you know someone else who's on your side? Darren. He wants you to ring him, she said pulling up Darren's contact and passing Henry her phone."

Henry smiled and dialled the number.

Emma walked away to the back corner of the office to give him some privacy.

"Nicely handled Ms Davies." said Dr Hopper.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: I'm no longer going to be updating this story daily. As it is meaning that the chapters have declined in quality. I am going to take the weekend to go back and fix mistakes in the previous chapters and then begin updating every two days or so from Monday. This chapter is only tiny but it's better than nothing.**

 **Enjoy, Izzie475**

Emma was sat in her bug, desperately wishing she was back in Boston.

Well, she didn't really want to be in Boston, the city itself held no advantage over Storybrooke, except for her family and her apartment.

Both of which she missed right now.

Emma was flicking through the newspaper trying to find anywhere to stay, but she wasn't having much luck.

The bug didn't have a light and the sun had long since gone down, so Emma was sat awkwardly trying to juggle the newspaper and a flashlight.

"Hey, you okay?" asked Mary Margaret, appearing at the car window.

"Oh, in the world of tight spots I've been in, crashing in my car doesn't even rank in the top ten." replied Emma.

"You're sleeping here?"

"Till I find a place." said Emma, showing her the newspaper.

"You decided to stay. For Henry," said Mary Margaret, a hint of pride in her voice.

"Yeah. I guess."

"This town doesn't seem to have many vacancies. None actually," said Emma, getting out of the car.

"Is that normal?"

"Must be the curse." joked the teacher.

Emma sighed. "Why are you out so late?" she asked.

"Well, I'm a teacher, I'm not a nun. I had a date." replied the teacher looking down.

"From the looks of things, it went well."

"As well as they ever do." replied Mary Margaret sounding defeated.

"Tell me he at least paid."

Mary Margaret shoot her head.

"Ew." muttered Emma.

"Well... guess if true love was easy we'd all have it. You know, if things get cramped," she said indicating Emma's car. "I do have a spare room you could stay for as long as you need."

"Thanks." said Emma caught off-guard.

"Sophie and Darren are welcome to stay as well."

"Seriously? You'd allow a two-year-old to stay with you for the rest of the week?" Emma asked.

"I'd allow Sophie to stay for as long as she wants. Besides, I think it would be fun to have someone else around the place."

"I'll, um, talk to Darren I guess. We'd have to arrange to pay you or something."

"If you're only staying until Wednesday then there's no need." insisted Mary Margaret.

"Really? Wow."

"Come on, you can sort it all out with Darren in the morning. Unless you'd rather spend the night in your car."

Emma locked the bug and followed Mary Margaret to her apartment.

She pointed to the staircase. "There's a loft bedroom up there that you're welcome to, it should be big enough for the three of you."

"Thank you." said Emma, astonished.

"It's no-" began Mary Margaret but Emma cut her off.

"Seriously, thanks."

Mary Margaret just smiled.

"Well goodnight, and good luck with Henry." she said walking into the apartment's other bedroom.

Emma shook her head confused and grateful for the bizarre turn of events, she climbed the stair to find a good sized bedroom.

There was plenty of room for Sophie's crib and a double bed for Darren and her to share.

She looked over the railing towards Mary Margaret's room confused.

This seemed to be the bigger bedroom but from the plain decorations and empty shelves, it was clear Mary Margaret had never used this room much.

Emma was overwhelmed and very tired so she decided that she'd ring Darren in the morning and went to bed.

Emma woke to the sounds of soft thuds coming from the kitchen

She ran a hand through her bedhead and decided she'd better go thank Mary Margaret again.

"Hey." she called.

"Hi, what are you doing up so early? I hope I didn't wake you," replied Mary Margaret, who was making herself some breakfast.

"No, I have a two-year-old who loves early mornings and a husband who hates them. Guess, I'm just used to having to get up to wrangle Soph." said Emma, walking over to the kitchen.

"Well, I have school but you're welcome to have anything you like. It's the hospital trip so I need to go a little early," explained Mary Margaret.

"Okay." said Emma, grabbing a piece of bread from the counter.

"Bye. Oh, here's my number text me what Darren says, or if there's a problem."

Emma nodded, and Mary Margaret left the apartment.

Before immediately returning.

"Spare key." she said, pointing at the bowl beside the door, before leaving again.

Emma had finished her breakfast and gotten changed before deciding that it was probably still too early to ring Darren. So, she decided to go for a walk.

Emma wandered for a while before finding herself in a part of town she didn't recognise.

It was some sort of harbour next to a beach. She wandered along the coast and watched the waves for a while.

Finally, it was late enough that Darren should be awake, she wandered back to the harbour and found a bench to sit on.

"Hi." she said, there was a murmur at the other end.

"It's so early. Please tell me you know a way to make Soph sleep until noon?" said Darren sounding exhausted.

"It's not early you idiot."

"I beg to differ before 10:30 am on a non-meeting day is early. Anyway, the traffic was terrible yesterday getting back."

"Was she cranky?" Emma asked.

"Very. People kept waking her with their stupid car horns."

Emma sighed in sympathy. "Well I have some good news," she said.

"Oooooh, spill." said Darren jokingly.

"Mary Margaret said we can crash at her place until Wednesday."

"What, all three of us? Is she crazy?" said Darren.

"I think she must be. She has this spare loft bedroom that she's not using."

"She is aware that our two-year-old likes to wake up early and throw tantrums because otherwise, that's going to be a lovely surprise."

"I warned her about the toddler. Still didn't change her mind."

"Well... sugar... Maybe she is as nice as she first appeared. No weird feelings?" asked Darren.

"Nope." said Emma chuckling, Darren had always taken Emma's instincts very seriously.

"Should we come down today? Or-"

"No." Emma interrupted. "Let Soph have a day off from travelling."

"Okay sorted, talk later?"

"Sure. Love you."

"I love you too, even is your child is trying to break our house. Sophie- She really is breaking things now. Time to go."

"Bye." said Emma, hanging up the phone and smiling.

Emma wandered around the harbour for a while enjoying the sounds of the waves.

She hadn't ever seen the sea so quiet. Normally she would be surrounded by great hoards of people, but the beach was deserted in Storybrooke.

Eventually, she got hungry and decided to walk to Granny's.

It took her longer than she expected it to, but she made it to the diner and ordered a grilled cheese to go.

Emma noticed that a few of the townspeople whispered as she walked by.

"Stupid paper." she muttered.

She was just walking back to the harbour when she saw Dr Hopper who smiled and waved at her.

Emma smiled back, glad to see that not everyone in this town was sceptical about her.

She found herself wandering absent-mindedly towards Henry's castle an not the harbour.

Where to her surprise she also found Henry.

"School out already?" she asked him climbing up onto the castle to sit beside him.

Henry nodded. "I found your father- Prince Charming," he told Emma, excited.

"Henry..." Emma murmured, noticing the storybook in Henry's lap.

"He's in the hospital, in a coma. See the scar," he said pointing at the long diagonal line on Prince Charming's picture.

"He has one, too."

"So? Lots of people have scars."

"In the same place. Don't you see what this means? The curse is keeping them apart with the coma. Now they're stuck without each other."


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: I have gone through the old chapters and now will be uploading every other day for now. This chapter is the rest of the first half of episode 3. Please continue to leave reviews, I like to hear your theories and thoughts.**

 **Enjoy, Izzie475**

Emma frowned at Henry.

"We have to tell Ms Blanchard we found her Prince Charming." he insisted.

"Okay, kid. Telling someone their... soulmate is in a coma is probably not helpful. Not having a happy ending is painful enough, but... giving someone unrealistic hope is far worse."

"But what if I'm right? We know who they are. Now they have to know." he said, shaking his head at Emma's protests.

"And how do you intend to make that happen?"

"By reminding him. We have to get her to read their story to John Doe, then maybe he'll remember who he is."

Emma sighed and leant towards him, her mind was spinning.

"Okay." she said, a plan beginning to form in her head.

"Okay?" Henry repeated, surprised.

"Yeah. We'll do it. But we'll do it my way. Let me ask her."

Emma had a plan, one that she wasn't sure would work and she also wasn't sure how to explain. But she knew she had to try.

She left Henry at his castle promising to meet him tomorrow and headed off towards Mary Margaret's apartment.

Once she got to the door, Emma hesitated. The teacher had given her a spare key this morning but she felt awkward using it. I was stupid, so she shook it off and opened the door.

"Oh hey. I was wondering where you were." said the teacher who was busy tidying in the kitchen. "Cocoa?" she asked.

"Uh yeah, please. I was... with Henry," said Emma, unsure how to continue.

"Is he okay? He looked a little confused at the hospital earlier," she asked.

"Well, that's kind of what I need to talk to you about."

Mary Margaret looked confused but continued making the cocoas.

"He has a plan to wake John Doe."

"And you need my help?"

"He wants you to read to him, from the storybook."

"You want me to read to a coma patient?" said Mary Margaret bringing over the two finished drinks.

"Henry thinks it will help him remember who he was."

"And who does he think he was?"

"Prince Charming."

"And if I'm Snow White, he thinks... me... and him." said Mary Margaret, rolling her eyes.

"He has a very active imagination. Which is the point... I can't talk him out of his beliefs, I'm not even sure I should try... But if we could show him, little by little, how things really work. Then maybe we can help him see-"

"That fairy tales are just that- That there's no such thing as love at first sight or first kiss. He'll see reality."

"Something like that. We've just gotta ease him into it."

"Well..." said Mary Margaret, placing her mug down. "Sadly, this plan is rather genius. We get him to the truth without hurting him."

"I told him that we will all meet tomorrow for breakfast at Granny's, and you will give a full report." said Emma, handing Mary Margaret the storybook.

"Well, I suppose I'll get ready for my date. I guess I'll have to do all the talking."

Emma chuckled. "Who knows, maybe a friendly voice really will help John Doe." she speculated finishing her drink.

Emma agreed to clear away the mugs while Mary Margaret got ready, she had just finished washing up and Mary Margaret was just walking out the door when Emma's phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey Em, you know where Soph's spare blanket is? The little monkey managed to get food all over her other one," asked Darren.

"Should be on top of the towels in the hall cupboard."

"Ah-ha. Got it, thanks, Em. Can I ring you back for a chat in a bit after the little miss is in bed?"

"Sure, I've got nowhere to be." chuckled Emma.

She hung up the phone and went into the kitchen make some dinner for herself.

Once she'd finished that she went upstairs to get changed out of her jeans and into her slacks.

Finally, her phone rang.

"Hey, love."

"Hey, Darren. Monkey give you any trouble?"

"A little but she was all tuckered out so wasn't so bad."

"What have you been doing."

"Well, I tidied the mess I had left trying to find Sophie's things last time we were here. Then I took Soph to daycare for a few hours, while I did some very tedious code fixing. I managed to be late to pick her up, so she was mad at me. But I won her over with a bunch of grapes. We played an intense game of guess the animal. Had dinner and bath, story and bed. So now daddy is sleepy."

"Sounds like you've been busy. What was Soph trying to break when you rang me earlier?" she asked.

Darren chuckled. "The clock over the dining table. She climbed up, grabbed it and was trying to "open it" by hitting it against the table."

"All while laughing I presume?"

"Yup got it in one Em. She's been a chatty little chap all day."

"That's good, she's always quiet after long car rides."

"Yeah." he agreed. "Anyway, what's been going down in Curse town, then?"

Emma sighed. "Well, we have apparently found Prince Charming. Snow White is currently reading to him and their daughter is thoroughly confused by it all."

Darren chuckled. "Is Prince Charming aware that he's being read to?"

"He's a coma patient, so I doubt it."

"Wait, hold up- What? You found the Prince but he's in a coma. The brilliant solution that you came up with was to read to him? Which book 101 ways to get out of bed?"

"Haha you're hilarious," said Emma sarcastically. "It was Henry's plan, and she's reading their story from Henry's book."

"Henry's book?" questioned Darren.

"You know the Once Upon A Time book with all the stories."

"No, I knew there was a story in the book about a curse but not about other people. Can I read it?"

"Sure," said Emma, confused by his interest. "I'm sure Henry would be delighted."

Emma heard the door open and close.

"Sounds like the storyteller just got back." she said.

"Well, ask her how it went then."

"I can't. I'm meeting up with her and Henry for breakfast tomorrow. I'll find out then." said Emma, unwilling to move from her cocoon of blankets.

"You can't be bothered to move can you?" asked Darren.

"No, I can't." revealed Emma.

Darren chuckled. "What time am I supposed to be in town then?"

"Around lunchtime?" she suggested.

"Got it."

Emma talked to Darren for a long time but she didn't hear a sound from the teacher, all night. Eventually, Emma stopped talking to Darren and fell asleep.

Emma's sleep was restless and her dreams were filled with images of conflict and distress, but as soon as Emma woke she had forgotten all about her restless night.

Emma dragged herself out of bed and checked the time, 8:09 am. It was much later than she expected and it didn't give her much time before she was supposed to meet Henry.

But after years of living with her husband's terrible time keeping Emma was a master at getting ready quickly.

Unknown to Emma, Mary Margaret had also had a restless night's sleep. When Emma came downstairs to find the teacher still in her pj's she chuckled.

"You look tired."

"I am. Go. I'll... meet you." said Mary Margaret, yawning.

Emma waved goodbye and left the apartment to go and meet Henry.

"Hey Henry," she called to him. He was sat in the middle booth of the diner wearing a huge goofy grin.

"Emma." he called back.

"Mary Margaret will just be a minute she was still not dressed when I left."

"You've seen her this morning?" he asked, confused.

"Did I not tell you I was staying with her?"

"No, but that's awesome this way I can get to you both easily. You know... if the mission needs it," said Henry.

Emma chuckled and left Henry for a moment to order some breakfast.

She collected her food and returned to the table.

"When's Sophie and Darren coming back?" he asked.

"Lunchtime, hopefully." she said, munching.

"Why, hopefully?"

"Because Darren's is as good at keeping time as the clocktower."

Henry laughed. "My mom's like that I can tell her I'll be back in a minute and be an hour without her noticing," he said, sounding pleased with the achievement.

"Where does she think you are now, anyway?"

"Playing whack-a-mole."

"And she bought that?" asked Emma, surprised anyone could buy such an obvious lie.

"She wants to believe it so she does."

"Oh imagine that." said Emma, sarcastically.

Henry nodded although he clearly hadn't followed what Emma had said.

"She's here," he said. Emma turned around to see a far more put together Mary Margaret in the diner's doorway.

"Hey... Don't get your hopes up. We're just getting started okay?" she said, knowing that Henry needed to be let down gently.

Mary Margaret looked slightly nervous, as Emma and Henry looked at her expectantly.

"He woke up." she said.

"What?" said Emma.

"I knew it." said Henry beaming.

"I mean, he didn't wake up, wake up but he grabbed my hand."

"He's remembering." said Henry, excited.

"What did the doctor say?" asked Emma in disbelief.

"That I imagined it but I'm not crazy. I know it happened."

"We have to go back. you have to read to him again," suggested Henry.

"Let's go." said Mary Margaret.

"Wait. Wait," repeated Emma struggling to get her head around what was happening. "What?"

Henry was already out the door before Emma was out her seat.

"If I got through to him, if we made a connection-"

"You don't believe-" asked Emma.

"That he's Prince Charming. Of course not." Mary Margaret insisted. "Somehow, some way I touched him."

Then she left the diner too, leaving Emma behind. Completely confused and curious.

Emma left the dinner and joined Henry and Mary Margaret.

"Shall we take my car?" asked Mary Margaret.

"Sure." said Emma sighing.

They all piled into Mary Margaret's car and were just setting off when Emma got a phone call.

"Hi Em." said Darren.

"Hey, where are you?"

"Portland, well in the area just stopped off to get gas. Thought I'd update you."

"You just wanted to boast because you're on schedule for once." said Emma looking at the time.

"Yeah... I did. And our daughter has been sleeping most of the way, and hasn't cried once."

"Okay, now that is an achievement. You drug her or something?" Emma joked.

"Considered it. I'm joking, no, I let her wear her lemon jumper so she's in a great mood."

"Has she sung the song yet?" asked Emma.

"Still waiting on that one. I'm going to leave now so I'm not late."

"See you in a while then" Emma was about to hang up but Henry was gesturing to give him the phone, so she did.

"Hi Darren." said Henry, Emma couldn't hear the reply but he smiled.

"Yes, that's exactly why I wanted to talk to you."

There were a few moments before Henry spoke again.

"She did?" said Henry, confused.

"Brilliant. Of course," said Henry, looking thrilled at whatever Darren had said.

"I'll make sure of it. Bye," he said, passing Emma back her phone.

Emma decided not to pry and left Henry quietly smiling in the backseat.

Once they arrived at the hospital, Mary Margaret let out a huge sigh and Henry was practically bouncing in his seat.

They got out the car and walked inside.

There was a mass of people surrounding the ward where John Doe had been.

"You're right he's waking up," said Henry, running down the corridor. But Emma wasn't convinced.

"Henry, you should stay back." warned the sheriff.

Something was definitely not right.

"What's going on? Is it John Doe? Is he okay?" asked Mary Margaret looking panicked.

"He's missing." revealed the sheriff.

Graham stood back to reveal an empty hospital bed, behind which stood the mayor.

Emma rolled her eyes, how perfect. Upon seeing the three of them Mayor Mills left John Doe's empty bedside and marched over to investigate.

"What the hell are you doing here? And you," she said grabbing Henry. "I thought you were at the arcade. Now you're lying to me?"

"What happened to John Doe? Did someone take him?" asked Mary Margaret.

"We don't know yet." replied the sheriff. "His IV's were ripped out, but there's no sign for sure that there was a struggle."

"What did you do?" accused Henry, looking at his mom.

"You think I had something to do with this?"

"It is curious that the mayor is here?" Emma pointed out.

"I'm here because I'm his emergency contact."

"You know him?" questioned Mary Margaret.

"I found him on the side of road years ago with no I.D. I brought him here."

Dr Whale came to join the conversation. "Mayor Mills saved his life," he said.

"Will he be okay?" asked Mary Margaret.

"Okay?" repeated Dr Whale. "The man's been on feeding tubes for years under constant supervision. He needs to get back here right away, or quite honestly, "okay" might be a pipe dream."

"Well, then let's quit yapping and start looking." said Emma, her mind switching easily to work mode.

"That's what we're doing just stay out of this, dear." sneered Regina, but Emma just rolled her eyes. "And since I clearly can't keep you away from my son... I guess I'm just gonna have to keep my son away from you."

Regina grabbed Henry's arm and began to walk away.

"Sherriff?" she called back. "Find John Doe. you heard Dr Whale. Time is precious." And with that, she stalked away dragging Henry with her.

"Doctor, how long between your rounds since you last saw him?" asked Graham.

"12 hours or so." replied Whale.

"Then that's what we need to account for."

The sheriff led Emma and Mary Margaret to the surveillance room, where Graham had rounded up a couple of staff members, including Emma's old cell partner, Leroy.

"You two were the only employees on the floor last night and you saw nothing," Graham asked.

The security guard yawned. "Not a thing," he replied.

"Did anybody walk by?" asked Emma.

"I didn't see nothin'." said Leroy.

"Ms Blanchard, was there anything unusual you saw during your trip with your class?" questioned Graham.

That reminded Emma the hospital ward in the tape was completely empty and bland.

"I don't think so." she replied.

Then Emma realised, "We're looking at the wrong tape. This is the ward where Henry's class put up decorations. If this was really the tape from last night, we'd see the banners the kids hung."

Leroy scoffed. "You fell asleep again."

"You selling me out?" replied the guard.

"I ain't getting fired for this." sneered Leroy.

"At least I don't drink on the job."

"Gentlemen, enough." interrupted Graham. "Where's the real tape?"

The security guard flipped a switch.

A tape started playing, this time the ward was full of decorations. And sure enough out walked John Doe. Alone.

"Oh, he walked out alone. He's okay." sighed Mary Margaret.

"Four hours ago. Where does this door lead?" Emma asked, concerned.

"The woods." said Leroy.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Finally Emma, Darren and Sophie are settled in Storybrooke and won't have to leave for a while. This isn't a huge chapter, but it was pretty fun to write. As always please leave reviews or PM me.**

 **Enjoy, Izzie475**

Emma, Mary Margaret and Graham had set off as quickly as they could from the hospital and into the woods. The thick blanket of trees was preventing the sunlight from seeping through making it far darker than before. They walked carefully yet quickly through the trees but they hadn't gotten very far when Emma's phone rang.

"Hi, Em," called Darren.

One sec she mimed to the others.

"Hey, are you in town yet?" she asked.

"Yeah, sorry we're a little late it took ages getting out of Portland. Where are you?"

"The woods."

" _The woods_?" Darren repeated.

"Yeah, a coma patient's gone missing I'm helping find him."

"Wait- the coma patient? As in Henry's prince?"

"Yes, and we really need to find him. Can I call you back?"

Emma asked.

"Okay, sure." said Darren and Emma hung up the phone.

"Come on." she said, nodding towards the woods.

Emma let Graham lead as she had no knowledge of any woods let alone ones Storybrooke's, whereas Graham seemed to be in his element.

They walked for ages before Graham stopped and knelt to the ground.

"What is it?" asked Mary Margaret.

"The trail runs out here." he said.

"You sure? 'Cause I thought tracking was one of your skills." said Emma, knowing that Graham needed to push himself if they were going to find John Doe.

"Just give me a second. This is my world. I got it."

"Right, sorry." muttered Emma.

"What does he mean "his world"? isn't finding people your thing too?" asked Mary Margaret.

"Sure. Just... people I find usually run to places like Vegas. Not a lot hit the woods." Emma replied.

"It's an interesting job... finding people. How'd you fall into it?"

"Looking for people's just what I've done... as long as I can remember," said Emma, unwilling to share the details.

"What made you start? Your parents?" said Mary Margaret, Emma turned around shocked. She'd never told Mary Margaret about her parents. "Henry told me that you're- That you were from a similar situation to his own? Did you ever find them?"

"Depends who you ask." muttered Emma remembering Henry's theories.

Suddenly a mass of crunching branches could be heard behind them.

Emma turned around and saw Henry running down the slope with a large flashlight in hand.

"Henry." yelled Mary Margaret, surprised.

"Did you find him yet?" he asked.

"No, not yet. You shouldn't be here."

"I can help. I know where he's going." Henry insisted.

"And where's that?" asked Mary Margaret.

"He's looking for you." he said.

Under the cover of the trees, it was beginning to get seriously dark. They started to wander again through the trees, flashlights out, looking for any clues.

"You're the last one he saw. He wants to find you," said Henry.

Just then Emma's phone rang.

"Emma." called Darren.

"Yeah?"

"I think we found your coma patient."

"Wait, we? What?" fumbled Emma.

"He's down by a bridge, I was just wandering with Soph but keeping close to the river so we could get back, and well he's here. Yep, that's right Soph," said Darren replying to something Emma couldn't hear.

"Graham," she called out, to bring him back. "Which bridge," she asked.

"Some sort of disused toll bridge. But someone's added an "r" to the sign do it says " _Troll Bridge_ "."

"We're coming," said Emma putting the phone down. "John Doe's by the old toll bridge," she explained.

This location seemed to make sense to Graham as he began to run towards the left side of the forest.

Emma could hear water and soon enough they broke out from the cover of the trees, to find Darren and Sophie crouching over a body.

"Is he okay?" Graham asked.

"No clue, he seems to be breathing but I don't know." said Darren.

"We need to get him back, quick."

"I'll get help." said Graham.

"Why didn't you ring an ambulance?" asked Emma.

"Oh crap. I should've but we're in the woods- I don't know. I don't do stuff like this." said Darren indicating the unconscious John Doe.

Emma smiled and pulled Darren in a hug to try and still his shaking hands.

Mary Margaret was crouched over John Doe trying to listen for breath sounds.

Sophie had just noticed Henry's presence.

"Hen!" she called. "Look, Prince Charming," she said, pointing at John Doe.

Emma and Darren chuckled. "You told her?" asked Emma.

"Well I don't know his real name and she asked, so..."

"Yup, Sophie. That's Prince Charming and you helped find her," said Henry, kneeling down beside her.

"He was in der," said Sophie, pointing towards the river. "And I told daddy."

"And now he's safe. Well done Soph," said Henry, and Sophie hugged him. He hesitated for a moment then hugged her back. Once released Sophie giggled and began to wander towards the water.

"No, Sophie." called Henry chasing after her.

"He's not breathing." screamed a panicked Mary Margaret.

"Oh my..." muttered Darren.

Henry grabbed Sophie and turned her away from the commotion.

"Help's on its way." said Graham.

"No, no, no, no," said Mary Margaret. "Come back to us."

Mary Margaret began to give CPR, while Emma went to try and see if she could see the ambulance.

Darren was making sure Henry and Sophie couldn't see, as a frantic Mary Margaret tried to save John Doe.

Emma looked for any sign of help but she couldn't see anyone.

She heard spluttering, Mary Margaret had done it. John Doe began to spit out water from his lungs and breathe again. Graham and Mary Margaret grabbed him and helped him sit up.

"You saved me." wheezed the man.

"She did it. She did it. She woke him up." said Henry, thrilled.

"Yeah, kid. She did," muttered Emma shocked.

"Thank you." muttered John Doe.

"Who are you?" asked Mary Margaret.

"I don't know." replied the man.

A siren sounded, help had finally arrived.

"Prince Charming, okay?" asked Sophie her eyes a little red from crying.

"Yeah, sweetie. He's doing just fine," said Darren pulling his daughter and Henry close.

"It's okay. You're gonna be okay," said Mary Margaret to John Doe.

The paramedics put John Doe onto a stretcher and put him in the ambulance.

Everyone hurried to the hospital, Emma just hoped that they'd found him soon enough.

When they arrived back at John Doe's hospital room the doctors were still rushing around him, reattaching IV's and feeding tubes.

"David! David, is that you?" called a frantic blonde woman Emma didn't recognise, she burst into the ICU, crying.

She went over to his bed and reached for his face, but John Doe didn't seem to know her before Dr Whale pulled her away.

"Who is that?" asked Mary Margaret.

"His wife." replied the mayor.

Emma turned around to see her standing right behind them, looking half-furious.

"His name is David Nolan, and that's his wife Kathryn. And the joy on her face- Well... it's put me in quite the forgiving mood." said Regina, glaring at Emma.

"We'll talk about your insubordination later," she said to Henry, who was sitting in a hospital chair. "Do you know what insubordination means?"

Henry shook his head.

"It means you're grounded. And who's this?" she asked, looking at Darren.

"I'm Darren, that's Sophie." he said, nodding towards his daughter who was clinging tightly to her mother.

The sudden panic and scenery change had left Sophie a little dazed and so she was letting Emma carry her. At the mention of her name, she looked around, inspected Regina for a moment and then nestled herself back into Emma's arms.

Emma kissed the top of Sophie's head and held her close. A flicker of emotion crossed the mayor's features.

"Thank you," said Kathryn emerging from David's room, distracting Regina from staring at Sophie. "Thank you for finding my David."

"Um, I don't- I don't understand. You didn't- You didn't know he was here, in a coma?" asked Mary Margaret.

"A few years ago, David and I were... not getting along," said Kathryn. "It was my fault I know that now. I was difficult and unsupportive. I told him if he didn't like things, he could leave, and he did, and I didn't stop him. It was the worst mistake I ever made."

"You didn't go look for him?" asked Emma, unable to get rid of the strange feeling that had plagued her chest since she'd started on the John Doe case.

"I assumed he'd left town all this time. Now I know why I never heard from him. Now I get to do what I've wanted to do forever- Say "I'm sorry". Now we get a second chance." she said, smiling.

"That's... wonderful." said Mary Margaret.

"Looks like _he's_ a bit of a flight risk, not that _I'd_ know many people who like running," said Darren, sarcastically in Emma's ear.

"I ran away for a week, not several years." said Emma.

"That's because _I_ am great at finding people." boasted Darren.

"No, it's because _I_ am not great at staying away from you." whispered Emma, Darren lent in and kissed her on the cheek.

Dr Whale walked out from David's room. "Well, it's something of a miracle."

"He's okay?" asked Kathryn.

"Physically, he's on the mend," replied Whale. "Um, his memory is another issue. It may take time, if at all."

"What brought him back?" asked Mary Margaret.

"That's the thing. There's no explanation.

"He got up and just decided to go for a stroll?" asked Emma, in disbelief.

"He woke up and he was delirious, and his first instinct was to go find something, I guess."

" _Someone_." corrected Henry.

Sophie had all but dozed off in Emma's arms but had now had enough of being held.

Emma put her down and Sophie wandered over to Henry. The mayor pursed her lips and scowled but did not stop Sophie from climbing into Henry's lap.

"Can I see him?" asked Kathryn.

"Yeah, of course." replied Whale letting her into David's room.

"Lemons." said Sophie to Henry, pointing at her jumper.

"Yeah those are lemons, is this your favourite jumper, Soph?" Henry asked.

"Yeah," said Sophie beginning to bounce a little on Henry's lap. "It's... um, yellow," she said.

Henry nodded and laughed at Sophie's enthusiasm.

"Henry, let's go." said the mayor.

Henry sighed, and picked Sophie up. Giving her a quick kiss before placing her on the ground. He then began to follow his mother.

"Wait. My backpack," he said, turning back.

Sophie took the opportunity to give Henry a kiss of her own.

"Thanks," he said, then he lowered his voice and spoke to Mary Margaret. "Don't believe them. You're the one he was looking for."

"Henry." said Mary Margaret, sighing.

"He was going to the troll bridge. It's like the end of the story."

"Henry, he was going there because it's the last thing I read to him."

"No, it's because you belong together."

"Henry." called Regina, impatiently.

Henry cast on final glance towards Mary Margaret and followed his mom.

Something was off here.

"Keep an eye on her." said Emma to Darren, nodding towards a frozen Mary Margaret.

She ran down the corridor to catch up with Regina and Henry.

"Madame Mayor?" she called.

"Wait by the car," she told Henry. "Ms Davies, I let you off the hook back there. Don't press it."

"I'm sorry but Mrs Nolan- Kinda feels like her story could be a load of crap. All this time, there's a John Doe lying around in a coma and nobody puts it in the news? Nobody goes looking? Something's not right here." said Emma, trying to keep her tone from being too accusatory.

"Well, what else would make sense to you?" asked Regina. "Why would Ms Nolan lie? Oh, do you think I cast a spell on her?"

Emma rolled her eyes. "I think it's rather strange you've been his emergency contact all these years,

and you only found her now."

"Well, this town is bigger than you know. It's entirely possible to get lost here. It's entirely possible for bad things to happen."

"And just when it's convenient, you manage to solve the mystery?" asked Emma, still unable to lose the feeling that this wasn't quite right.

"Thanks, to you. That tape you found- That was a stroke of genius. So we went back and looked at past tapes. Turns out Mr Doe's been talking in his sleep. He's been calling out for a "Kathryn". After that, it wasn't hard to put the pieces together. And here I thought you and Mary Margaret would be pleased. True love won out. So bask in the moment, dear. Were it not for you lot, they would have lived their lives completely alone."

Emma sighed, but the mayor continued. "That's why I'm willing to forgive your incessant rudeness, because.. all this has reminded me of something oh so very important... How grateful I am to have Henry, because not having someone... well... that's the worst curse imaginable."

"No kidding." replied Emma, and with that, she turned and left the mayor.

She walked back down the corridor to find Darren rocking Sophie in his arms, Mary Margaret still frozen staring at a confused looking David, who was being hugged by his wife who still didn't seem to recognise.

"Come on." called Emma.

Mary Margaret tore her eyes away from the room and followed Emma and Darren out of the hospital.

Once they were back outside Mary Margaret's apartment, they began to bring all of Sophie and Darren's things inside.

"Right I'll take little Miss and this bag. Could you grab the travel cot please Mary Margaret?" asked Darren.

"Oh, sure. Where is it?" she said, looking in the trunk.

"In the back seats. It won't fit in the boot with the stroller in there."

"Ahh... got it." she said, grabbing the large black bag.

Mary Margaret led the way up the stairs and into her apartment. Darren put Sophie down on the sofa, and Emma grabbed her blanket and laid it down on top of her.

"Fancy, helping with the crib?" Emma asked Mary Margaret.

"Sure." she said, snapping out of the distant look she'd had in her eyes since the hospital.

An hour later, Sophie's crib was built and the toddler was happily settled within it everyone else had showered off the grime from the woods and finally, they all were asleep. After what had been another very strange day in Storybrooke.


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: This is one my favourite episodes from season one, as it really gives you a good insight into Emma's personality. This story is, of course, a little different to canon. I had a lot of trouble with the days of the week for this chapter, seeing as Emma makes Henry upset when he overhears her in the mayor's office on a Thursday, then Henry discovers Prince Charming is in a coma on a school day and then they find John Doe by the toll bridge the next day without any problem of needing to teach for Mary Margaret (suggesting it's a weekend) and then at the start of this episode Henry is being walked to the bus (meaning that it's a weekday again) but then the mayor talks to Henry about Saturday Council meetings?! Basically, I had to alter the story slightly for it to make any sense and to avoid having to jump from a Saturday to a Friday. The council meeting is simply now on a Tuesday which because it's a weekday has altered Henry's involvement in the storyline.**

 **Enjoy, Izzie475**

It was a warm Monday morning in Storybrooke and Emma had decided to walk Henry to the bus with Sophie as Darren was still asleep. Emma had needed a distraction for Sophie so she wouldn't wake him and she had to admit that it was a good excuse to see the kid.

She met Henry by the town clock; she hadn't bothered to bring Sophie's stroller so the little girl was skipping along happily and greeted Henry with a huge hug.

"Hey Soph," said Henry, taking her hand. "Are you sure we can be out in the open?" he asked Emma.

"Enough sneaking around. If you mom has a problem with me walking you to a school bus, I am more than happy to have that chat."

"You're brave, you'll need that for Operation Cobra. Speaking of, do you think we need code names?"

"Isn't "Cobra" our code name?" Emma asked.

"Co-ber-ah." chanted Sophie, making Emma and Henry laugh.

"That's the mission. I mean us. I need something to call you."

"Oh. Um..." said Emma, unsure. "Well, I don't- You can just call me "Emma" for now."

"Okay," said Henry, sounding slightly disappointed. "Well, then I'll see you later, Emma."

Henry knelt down and gave Sophie a hug, before getting on his school bus.

"Byeee." said Sophie, waving.

The bus drove away, and Emma began to walk again, when a police cruiser cut her off, sirens wailing.

Emma sighed and grabbed Sophie's hand to make sure she stayed out of the road.

The cruiser stopped and out of it climbed Graham.

"What's with the siren?" asked Emma.

"It's so hard to get your attention." he said.

"All right, well, you got it. Are you arresting me again?" she asked.

"I'm thanking you... for your help finding that coma patient. Both of you," said Graham, ruffling Sophie's hair. "We all owe you a debt of gratitude."

"Well, what do I get- A commendation? Key to the city?" Emma joked.

"How about a job? I could use a deputy," said Graham, Emma staggered back a few paces, shocked.

"Thank you, but I have a job."

"As a bail bonds person? There's not much of that going on here."

"I don't see a lot of sheriffing going on around here, either." she replied.

"Well, here's your chance to see it up close. There's dental," said Graham, trying to persuade her. "Why don't you think about it and stay a while?"

The sheriff gave Emma a piece of card with his number on, and Emma stared at it for a moment.

The idea was perplexing. Staying in Storybrooke was the very thing she had initially been trying to avoid.

Emma said goodbye to the sheriff and took Sophie to the diner for breakfast.

Once there she ordered an orange juice and a cocoa and texted Darren to meet them.

Emma was just finishing tying Sophie's hair out of her face when the mayor arrived at the diner.

"How was your walk with Henry?" said Regina taking the seat opposite. "That's right. I know everything... but relax. I don't mind."

"You don't?" asked Emma.

"No, because you no longer worry me, Ms Davies. You see I did a little digging into who you are," Regina continued. "And what I found was quite soothing. It all comes down to the number ten."

"Ten?" questioned Emma, unsure of its significance.

"It's the number of addresses you've had in the last decade. Your longest stint anywhere was two years. Really, what did you enjoy so much about Tallahassee?"

Emma rolled her eyes but decided not to fuel their feud any further.

"Two hands, Soph." she said, noticing her daughter trying to pick up her glass of orange juice.

Sophie grabbed the glass with two hands this time but was still struggling.

"Um, momma, ca I ham stra?" Sophie asked.

"You want a straw?" asked Emma, trying to decode her daughter's words.

"Please." said Sophie.

When Darren had tried to teach Sophie to say "Yes please" he had ended up teaching their daughter to simply use "please" instead of "yes" but Emma found it too cute to correct.

"Could you watch her a sec?" Emma asked Regina, who nodded but looked uncomfortable.

Emma walked over to the counter and asked Ruby if they had any straws. She watched Sophie, from the corner of her eye, stare at Regina and her orange juice looking confuddled.

"Thanks." said Emma to Ruby, who had handed her a black straw.

"There you go, Soph," said Emma. "Now did you just come here to goad me about my lack of a long-term address or did you want something?"

"I just wanted to ask you something. You're staying with Ms Blanchard, aren't you?"

"Yeah." said Emma.

"How long is your lease? Oh, wait you don't have one. You see my point? In order for something to grow, Ms Davies, it needs roots, and you don't have any. People don't change. They only fool themselves into believing they can."

"You don't know me." said Emma, unconsciously moving closer to Sophie.

"No, I think I do. All I ask is, as you carry on your transient life, you think of Henry and what's best for him, perhaps consider a clean break. It's gonna happen anyway. And if you won't think of my child, consider yours. No need to force more heartbreak on them, is there? Enjoy your cocoa." Regina said, before leaving the diner.

Emma mulled over her words for a moment, before Sophie demanded her mother's attention.

"Hmm?" said Emma, turning to face her daughter and knocking over her cocoa at the same time.

Sophie shrieked but thankfully none of the drink had spilt on the toddler. It was, however, all over Emma.

"I have the best timing." said Darren, standing in the doorway of the diner, chuckling.

"Eesh." said Ruby, running over to Emma with a cloth.

"Do you have a laundry room I can use?" asked Emma.

"Mm-hmm," said Ruby.

She led Emma to a small back room, where a frustrated Emma shoved her shirt in the washer and grabbed a clean one off the line.

"No no no no." muttered a young blond girl.

Emma looked over. A very overwhelmed looking teenager was staring in horror at a piece of pink stained clothing.

"You okay?" asked Emma.

"The sheets- They're, uh... they're pink." said the girl, flustered.

"You tried bleach?" said Emma, buttoning up the shirt she was borrowing.

The girl sighed and put down the sheets defeated, behind them Emma noticed that the girl was clearly heavily pregnant.

"Oh." said Emma.

The girl laughed and cried at the same time. "Last night I felt contractions, and the doctor said that the baby could come any day now," she said.

"So... that's great." said Emma, not sure why the maid felt the need to tell Emma this.

"It's just that, um, when the-When the baby comes... no one thinks that I can do this. No one thinks I can do anything. Maybe they're right." said the girl, sounding so... broken.

Emma turned to face her.

"Screw them."

"What?" asked the girl, confused.

"Screw them," Emma repeated. "How old are you?"

"Nineteen."

"I was seventeen," Emma admitted.

"When you- When you had a kid?"

"Yeah. I know what it's like. Everyone loves to tell you what you can and can't do, especially with a kid, but ultimately, whatever you're considering doing... or giving up... the choice is yours."

"It's not exactly what you might think it is." said the girl stroking her stomach.

"It never is." said Emma remembering the unique circumstances around her pregnancy with Henry.

"People are going to tell you who you are your whole life. You just gotta punch back and say, "No, this is who I am." You want people to look at you differently? Make them. You want to change things? You're gonna have to go out there and change them yourself, because there are no fairy godmothers in this world."

"I-" began the girl.

But Emma cut her off. "I wasn't ready the first time. But out there," said Emma pointing towards the diner. "Is my two-year old daughter. Trust me, it isn't that much easier when you're older. Your age- It doesn't matter. Only you can change things here."

And with that final piece of advice Emma left the laundry room and went back out into the diner.

Emma spent the remainder of the morning with Sophie and Darren before Darren had to go back to the apartment to finish some work.

Emma went back with him to make sandwiches for her and Sophie before taking her daughter to the playground to eat them.

Sophie loved playing at parks and Emma enjoyed seeing her daughter laughing and playing. Even if Emma had to put up with her toddler's constant "What's that?" to which Sophie would get very upset if the Emma didn't know the answer.

Eventually, Emma took Sophie home, put her down for a short nap, unpacked some of their things and went to check in with Darren.

"Hey." she said.

"Hi there." said Darren looking up from his laptop on the dining table.

"How's work?" she asked sitting next to him.

"Oh... just great." he said sarcastically, kissing Emma gently.

"Really?" said Emma, breaking the kiss.

"Yeah, someone seems to have invented a new way to mess up a website. It's just taking forever... I mean they haven't even got the basic programming right," he said, shaking his head at the website before him.

"That sounds delightful." said Emma, laughing at Darren's cute frown.

The door opened, and in came Mary Margaret.

"Hey." she said, putting down her bag.

"How's you?" asked Darren.

"I'm good, it was an easy day at school today. None of the kids threw a tantrum and no city officials turned up in the middle of a class."

Emma chuckled. "At least someone had a good day at work," she said.

"You're working here?" asked Mary Margaret, confused.

"No, he's had a terrible work day." she corrected pointing at Darren.

"Oh, why has it been so terrible?"

"Idiots." answered Darren. "Idiots, who can't work out the basic principles of website coding."

"You're a web designer?" asked Mary Margaret.

"Yeah, well I don't design the websites so much as fix other people's bad ones to prevent the company getting sued."

"That probably pays more, than designing them." said Mary Margaret.

"Oh, it does. However, it's infinitely more frustrating," he said.

Mary Margaret chuckled. "Well, I'll leave you to it. I'm just going to get changed and then start on dinner."

"I'll help, I just need to wake Sophie or she won't sleep later." said Emma.

A few hours later and Emma was tucking Sophie back into bed once more after a slightly eventful but ultimately successful attempt at cooking dinner and a movie.

As Darren had still got a little bit of work to do, Emma had read Sophie a bedtime story but when the little monkey wanted another Mary Margaret had read one to her.

The teacher's voice was clearly far more soothing than Emma's as Sophie fell asleep before the end of the book.

Mary Margaret and Emma went back downstairs and chatted for awhile before finally being joined by a much happier Darren.

Who hadn't quite managed to fix the website, had fixed one of the site's biggest issues.

It was quite late by the time Emma had made it to bed and so she was less than impressed when Sophie woke her at 7 am the next morning.

Emma followed Sophie downstairs in a daze only to find herself being sent back upstairs by Mary Margaret, who told her that she'd watch Sophie until she had to leave for work.

Mary Margaret woke Emma up about an hour and a half later, as she had to leave.

But the extra sleep had cheered Emma up considerably and so with huge thanks to Mary Margaret, Emma had started making her breakfast.

Darren had come down half an hour later and smiled at the sight of his wife and daughter cuddled up on the sofa watching cartoons.

There was a knock on the door, and Darren went to answer it.

"Mr Davies, is your wife here?" asked a man's voice.

Emma got up from the couch, muted the show and walked over to the door.

Behind the door was the old man who had owned the Bed & Breakfast.

"Hi. My name is Mr Gold. We met briefly on your arrival." he said, offering Emma his hand.

"I remember." said Emma, shaking his hand.

"Good. I have a proposition for you, Ms Davies. I, uh, I need your help. I'm looking for someone."

"Really? Um..." said Emma, not sure that she wanted to talk about this in front of Sophie. "We could talk upstairs."

"Oh no, I'll take Soph for a walk." suggested Darren.

"You're in your pyjamas." Emma pointed out.

"Oh." said Darren looking down.

"Upstairs is fine." said Mr Gold.

Emma led him upstairs and Darren went to take Emma's place on the couch and turned the cartoons back on.

"I have a photo." said Mr Gold, handing Emma a CCTV image of the girl from the laundry room yesterday.

"Her name is, uh, Ashley Boyd, and she's taken something quite valuable of mine."

"So why don't you just call the police?" asked Emma.

"Because, uh... She's a confused young woman. She's pregnant, alone and scared. I don't want to ruin this young girl's life, but I just want my property returned."

"And what is it?" asked Emma, not willing to trust Mr Gold.

"Well, one of the advantages of you not being the police is discretion. Let's just say it's a precious object and leave it at that."

"When did you see her last?"

"Last night. That's- That's how I got this." he said, pulling back his hair to reveal a cut on his forehead. "It's so unlike her. She was quite wound up, rambling on and on about changing her life. I have no idea what got into to her."

Emma sighed.

"Ms Davies, please just help me find her. My only other choice is the police, and I don't think anyone wants to see that baby born in jail, now do they?" he said.

"No, of course not." said Emma.

"So you'll help me then?"

"I will help _her_." Emma corrected.

"Grand." he said.


End file.
